The Lost Princess: Soul Searching
by myperfectnightmare00
Summary: She's cheated death once already, can she do it again? Hana's victory of surviving Sozin's Comet is short lived when she's told that to stay with Zuko she must die and travel to the Spirit World and find her Life Essence. She's been gone for six months and Zuko has no idea. But if he does, how far will he go to rescue his one love. And just how did Hana's soul actually shatter?
1. Six Months Later

**WASSUP GUYS! So the FIRST OFFICIAL CHAPTER is HERE! omg omg omg omg yay! So excited to write this sequel! Just to let you all know, most of this sequel will be told in present time and the flashbacks in Hana's P.O.V. I will mark with special thingies when flashbacks start but I hope i don't confuse you, but I like how it works and then it's just not boring having it in 3rd person. And I was just wondering, I've already planned out this story so that you guys get another story after this one. (Yay for a trilogy!) But then i was thinking, would any of you guy's be interest in me writing a Legend of Korra fic? I wouldn't do it until i've finished Hana's series as I would tie it all in together but that was just a thought!_  
_**

**Anyway, enjoy guys and cheers to the sequel and another complicated chapter in Hana's life!**

* * *

_The Lost Princess: Soul Searching_

_Chapter 1: Six Months Later..._

* * *

_Dear Hana,_

_I miss you, it's been six months but it feels like a lifetime without you, please tell me that you'll be coming back from the Northern Water Tribe soon, Suki keeps badgering me about you and seriously…I want to bash her head against the wall sometimes. What else is there to tell you about these past six months? We write every week, and can I just say that the days that I don't receive any letters are miserable for me, but when I do receive a letter, the whole city knows because I am just so happy. Though now that I think about it there has been a new development recently, remember when I told you a few weeks ago about that small group of fire nation soldiers, and civilians? That there was talk about them breaking my father out of prison so that he could come back as the Fire Lord. Well, it seems that they've been recruiting people; I've been informed that meetings are being held in my own city. _

_I wish I had you here so you could tell me everything was going to be all right. It's just been so stressful trying to make all the nations happy. Aang's doing his best but I can see that he's stressing more than me sometimes. _

_On a lighter note, my uncle sent me a letter saying that he is returning home for a vacation. This will be the first time since he's been back since the war ended and I'm really excited. I want to see him proud of everything that Aang and I have done so far, I need his approval. I still visit my father sometimes, he still hasn't said anything about the whereabouts of my mother, I think he believes that if he ever gets out he can use that to get to me. But he'll never get out. I just hope that one day he'll tell me and I'll be able to find her and ask her to come home as it'll be safe for her now. _

_The palace is still lonely without you, Toph is leaving to home again in a few days, her parents finally came around to her leaving, it just took them six months to realize it. Toph says that her mother wants her to go home as they miss her and that they are actually proud of her for helping the Avatar save the word. Sokka is still being a pain in my ass, he hasn't even gone home yet, and you'd think that being away from home for a year, he'd want to get away from everything. But no, he's hanging around and him and Suki…I'm shuddering just thinking about it. It's not a pleasant memory I'll tell you that._

_I guess that's all for now, I know it seems like I'm being a whiny brat about not seeing you…ok, maybe I am being a whiny brat, but it's because I love you, I know that you've said you needed time with your family but isn't six months enough!? Sorry, that was mean; take all the time you need. Just know that I will always be waiting for you to come home._

_I miss you so much. You have all my love. Stay safe Hana._

_Forever,_

_Zuko (Your future husband) _

A pair of clear blue eyes looked up from the letter in her hands, she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. She bit her lip as she set the letter down on the small desk in her large room. She leant back in the chair and closed her eyes. She had doubts that this was the right thing to do. Zuko had the right to know about his betrothed, what she was doing right now. It was wrong of her to continue to write these letters to him.

There was a knock on the door, she opened her eyes and turned in her seat as it opened and a man walked in. She smiled fondly at the man, his dark hair pulled back from his aged face. "Are you still reading that letter, Kailani?" Arnook spoke gently to his wife as he walked up to her and placed a hand on her frail shoulder.

"Yes, I am having doubts about responding to his letter…" Kailani paused as she stood from the chair and hugged her husband. Arnook wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Arnook, it's been six months since Kai left," she looked up into his dark eyes, "What if she never returns? We would have lost her once again." Her eyes welled up with tears, "I believed that we had lost both of our daughters, but to have Kai back and then snatched again from us. I don't think I could live with it if she never returned." Kailani broke down in sobs as Arnook held her closer to him, he rested his head on the top of hers, he didn't want her to see his own tears fall down his face.

"She will come back to us, as the healers said, she has a reason…Zuko."

"But the way she spoke of going into the Spirit World, to try and find her life essence…it's madness, never in all the stories I've heard has anyone been able to do that! If Zuko knew what she was doing right now. He'd have both of our heads. Think, what would you do if you were him?" Arnook was silent as Kailani pushed her head into his chest.

"I believe we should tell him."

"No, Lani listen to me," Arnook grasped his wife gently by her upper arms; he bent down slightly so that they were eye to eye. "We promised our daughter that we wouldn't tell him, she doesn't want him to know. We have to honor her wish." Kailani pushed away from Arnook, "She's _dying_ Arnook! You heard what the healers told us yesterday! Her body is dying; her body will not last much longer without her soul in it. They told me she has a few weeks at most left before her body can no longer function!" Arnook was silent as he and his wife stared each other down. "He has a right to know," she whispered, wiping her eyes from her tears. Arnook sighed, "Even if we told him, there is nothing he could do for her that we haven't already tried."

"What about the Avatar, surely he can help her? She said that they are good friends!"

"The Avatar has more important things to handle, the Avatar and the Fire Lord are trying to mend our broken world." Kailani frowned and threw her arms out, "And what do you think Zuko will do when he finds out that Kai has died? How will that fix our relationship with the Fire Nation? You know that he and Kai are to be married, now is our chance to fix our bonds with the Fire Nation…and not telling him is like using tape to patch up an old wound. When it's ripped off, there will be more pain than a healed scab." With that, Kailani spun on her heel and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her as she finally let the tears flow freely down her face. Her long furs swished behind her as she almost ran down the icy stairs, many servants stopped and asked the queen what was the matter with her, but she ignored them and all but ran out of the palace.

* * *

Back in his room Arnook stood in the place were Kailani had left him, he sighed heavily as he rubbed his face and slouched his shoulders. Never before in his life had he just felt so old. It seemed that anything he said now would upset his wife, she was very adamant about telling Zuko that Kai had been in the Spirit World for six months, but he didn't want to jeopardize his relations with the Fire Nation. He was worried that the Fire Lord would attack his nation for withholding the truth about Kai from him. But then another part of him, the father in him wanted to tell Zuko about Kai. He knew that it would cause Zuko great pain to know that the woman he loved was dying and had been slowly dying the past six months. He was conflicted, and he had no idea how to handle a situation like this. Tell Arnook that there was an army coming at him from all sides and he only had ten men, he would formulate a plan in an instant. But asking him to tell her daughters betrothed that she was in the Spirit World, he was at a loss for words. Walking to the small table that had the letter on it, Arnook picked it up gently and read over his words. It was clear that Zuko missed her, and he knew that if Kai were here, she'd miss him too. His grip tightened slightly on the letter as he set it back down and left his room. He turned the corner and walked to the end of the ice hall. Before him were two staircases, one went up, and the other down. He wanted to go comfort his wife, and tell her that everything was going to be all right. But instead he took the stairs to go up, he needed to go see his daughter. Arnook thought that if he sat with her for a while, he might figure out what needed to be done about this whole messed up situation.

He took the stairs slowly, holding onto the railing as he ascended the many stairs. They had placed her in the tallest tower; it was the most guarded room in the whole Tribe. For they wanted nothing to happen to her body while her soul was away. Once Arnook reached the top of the tower he breathed slowly and deeply as he stared at the only door at the end of the hall. Two guards were stationed opposite each other at every window. So in total there were eight guards outside her room. They each bowed to the chief as he walked passed them; his brows were furrowed as his fists clenched by his side. When he got to the door of her room one of the guards opened it for him, they bowed to him as Arnook thanked him and stepped into the room.

Every time he stepped into this room it always took his breath away to see Kai lying like that.

Even though she couldn't see it, Kailani had decorated her room so that it just felt like she was only sleeping and not on a life or death mission.

She had two giant open windows on either side of the room, both draped in purple and dark blue curtains that swayed in the early morning wind from outside. Rugs coated the floors, all blues, ranging from light and dark. On the ceiling was a large and metal candlelight. It was made to look like a hanging tree; twisted branches spread out, and spread over the branches were hanging candles that lit up the room. Arnook's gaze was drawn to the bed that had been placed in the center of the room. The blankets were a mix of furs and material. The furs were brown and fluffy with purple and blue blankets that covered the frail body of his daughter.

When he entered, the three healers who were tending to her looked up, but then their attention was drawn back to her. Arnook walked slowly forwards, it always shocked him when he saw her lying like that.

Since she had left her body to go to the Spirit World, the healers had been keeping her body functioning non-stop. There were always two healers in the room, keeping her body alive; the third was there incase something happened to one of the others. It had been like this for the past six months. The healers didn't complain though, they wanted to do everything in their power to keep her alive so that her soul had a body to come back to.

But she didn't look like the same girl six months ago; Arnook could tell that her body was starting to reject all of their healing. It brought tears to his eyes when he looked at her face. From her normal tanned skin, she was sickly pale, her cheeks were hollowed and dark purple bruises were under her eyes. Her normally pink lips were chapped, and he knew that she was basically skin and bones. Her normally luscious dark hair with the two white stripes was wispy and frail.

She already looked dead.

Arnook tore his gaze away from her face as he looked to the healer on the left, "May I sit there?" he asked her politely. The old woman nodded and smiled as she stood, still healing as she walked round to the other side and sat down next to her sister healer. Arnook sat down as he gazed at her face again.

When he had first seen Kai, six months ago when she had arrived home, he thought he had been looking at his wife. It was eerie how similar they looked, but then he had to remind himself that this was his daughter. He could see so much of Kailani and Yue in her that it made him smile. He was glad that both of his daughters looked so much like their mother. He wondered if Kai even knew about Yue, he had to guess that she did, and hopefully Yue and Kai were together in the Spirit World helping each other. One of Kai's arms was above her blankets; he reached forwards and grasped her hand in his. He flinched at her icy hands, he breathed slowly, blinking back his tears as he enveloped her small hands with his own, he didn't even want to see them, as they were frail and her bones protruded from her knuckles.

While Arnook sat there he thought over and over about what he should do. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to tell Zuko about her, but then his mind was telling him not too. He was so conflicted and so deep in thought that he didn't even notice his wife's presence behind him. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he turned his head slightly and gave her a small smile.

"I will support you with any decision." Kailani gave her husband a smile as she walked around to the head of the bed. She brushed the back of her hand again her daughters' cheek and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She leant down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Come back to us soon, please." She whispered into her ear as a tear rolled down her cheek and absorbed into her blankets. Kailani turned and Arnook stood as he folded his wife under his arm as she wrapped her arms around him. Together they both left their daughters room.

* * *

**_**~Six Months Before…~**_**

"There's something I have to tell you." I sighed as I looked passed my parents' shoulders again and saw La, the stupid and annoying Spirit who could read my thoughts. My gaze moved back to theirs, I could see how happy they were at finally having me back. It was probably going to hurt them a lot for me to tell them that I've got to die.

I looked at my father, his wrinkled face and dark hair. Then to my mother, her long black hair and clear blue eyes identical to Yue's and mine. She was tiny, smaller than me so I was glad that I received my fathers' height. I stared at their happy expressions, could I really do this now? They looked so happy together, could I really rip that all apart from them.

"You can tell us anything, darling." My mother said, reaching out and stroking my hair. Yeah, those stripes would have to be explained too.

I gave her an awkward smile, "You know what? It can wait a day." I grinned at them as my mother pulled me into another hug yet again. I could feel my expression dropping but I looked up at my father and smiled at him again. When she pulled away she clapped her hands together and grinned, "This is such a special day! We'll throw you a celebration tonight; the whole city is invited to celebrate you returning home! It is such a shame that the Fire Lord couldn't be here though." I frowned at her and gave her an odd look, "The Fire Lord, what about him?" I asked her. She laughed at me, "Oh, darling, you are betrothed to him are you not?" my mouth opened and closed once as I stared at her as my father chuckled from beside her, "News like that travels fast through the world. We heard that at his coronation he announced that he was betrothed to a Water Tribe woman. And then Master Pakku returned to us and informed us that you were in fact that woman, we couldn't be happier for you…a little young I might add…"

"Oh, Arnook stop it!" my mother laughed and hit him on the chest playfully. I could feel my face growing red by the second. "We were betrothed younger than Kai was, if you remember." My mother raised one brow at him as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Of course, honey."

"We should make you a betrothal necklace," my mother blurted out, "of course it'll have to be a different design but it is part of the tradition of our Tribe. Does the Fire Nation have anything like that?" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not that I know of, I mean, most of theirs are arranged. But Zuko proposed with a Panda Lilly, it's supposed to symbolize the eternal flame between two lovers or something. But wait, aren't the betrothal necklaces supposed to be made by the man or something. I read about it in school."

"Well yes, it is traditionally done by the man, but we could design it and give it to him. He could then give it to you as to uphold that part of tradition." She winked at me as I laughed, my father looked like he was about to burst out with something. I was worried he was going to go all protective father over me and swim over to the Fire Nation himself and beat Zuko to a pulp. Or he was annoyed that his wife was throwing tradition out the window. Either way he didn't voice his concern so I guess I didn't get that trait from him. If it was me I would have yelled some nonsense about tradition and what not.

"Wait, how about I design it with your grandmother, but, you will not be able to see it until Zuko gives it to you."

My mouth dropped open. "Wait. I have a grandmother?" I asked in disbelief. My mother and father shared looks and smiled at me, "Of course. Your father's parents died some time ago before you were born, but my mother is still alive. She's resting right now; she hasn't been very well the past few years. But I know that she's so excited to see you again."

I couldn't believe it, I had a grandmother! I didn't grow up with any grandparents with Gansu and Sela as they all died before I was even born as well. So to finally meet a grandparent is amazing.

"Can I meet her? I've never had a grandmother before!" it must have brought my mother and father a lot of joy because there faces both broke out into smiles as the nodded. They guided me through the main hall, before we exited I looked over my shoulder and saw the Spirit form of La waving at me, he was trying to tell me to hurry up and go with him. I glared at him and turned my head, I wanted to savor this moment, he could wait one stupid day for me.

They led me down a few halls and up one set of stairs, we stopped in front of a brown wooden door as my mother knocked.

"Mother, it's me. I have a surprise for you!" she called through the door. I heard someone cough from inside and muttering voices as the door was opened and a young woman stood there. I knew this mustn't have been my grandmother obviously. She stepped aside as my mother made me walk in first. The room was a little dark, a few candles were scattered around the room, making it smell like something I couldn't place. I spotted an old and frail woman wrapped up in numerous blankets and furs. Her hair was stark white; her eyes were exactly like mine, clear and blue. Her wrinkled face stretched into a smile when she saw me. She coughed again and I flinched slightly. When she spotted she smiled again like nothing had happened. "Is that my Kai?" her voice was raspy but I nodded. I walked around her bed and came to stand next to her. Her hand reached out and grasped mine. Her hands were warm and soft as I smiled at her.

"You look just like your mother." She commented. I reached down and hugged her; she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. When I pulled back she caressed the side of my face with the back of my hand. "You've been through a lot in your short years, haven't you." She traced the white bangs with her fingers as I nodded, "How could you tell?" I asked her softly as she cupped my cheek with her hand.

"I can see it in your eyes, they tell of a great journey. And I can see that your journey isn't over yet. You still have some unfinished business." She let go of my cheek as I nodded at her. It was kind of spooky how she knew that.

"We'll let you rest mother." I heard my mother say as I turned my head to look at her, she beckoned me to her as I smiled at my grandmother again and then joined my parents as we walked out of her room. When the door shut I turned to them.

"Sorry about my mother, sometimes she believes that she knows things about people when she touches them."

"But she was right." I told her, they looked at me weirdly. "The journey, it was long and I have gone through a lot in my life. She told me that it's not over yet, and it's true." I sighed and paused, "I told you that I have to tell you something. You aren't going to like it believe me, I don't even like it but I have to do it."

"Honey just tell us." My mother said as she reached out for me.

"I have to—"

"Chief Arnook, I am sorry to interrupt," a servant rushed around the corner, I grumbled under my breath as we all turned to the servant. He was slightly out of breath, when he saw that we had all been talking together he looked like he wanted to hide under a rock and die.

"It's alright, what is wrong?" my father said as the servant bowed to all three of us. "I was told to inform you that the nobles from the city have began arriving for the feast tonight. I told them that they were here early but they wouldn't have any of it." My father grumbled, "Of course they wouldn't." he turned to me. "We shall speak later. For now Haku will show you to your room Kai. Your mother and I must go greet the guests."

"Guests for what?" I asked as they began to turn away from me. My mother turned back around, "Your celebration, remember?" I nodded my head and when their backs were turned I rolled my eyes. I so did not need this right now.

"Princess, this way please." Haku said as he held out his arm, directing me down the opposite way. He walked next to me as we weaved through some halls. I could hear music somewhere; it was a weird combination that I had never heard before. I realized that it must be for the feast downstairs as I sighed. I really hated parties, it would be just like the coronation. Everyone would be staring at me and wanting to talk to me and probably asks about my life. I could tell that this was going to be boring. Well, I should actually get used to it. If my Spirit journey works out I'm going to be the Princess of the Northern Tribe and the Fire Lady. I was shuddering just thinking about it.

Haku took me to a room that had double doors. He opened one side for me as I stepped in and giggled.

My room was literally amazing. It was a little smaller than Zuko's in the palace, but his was freakishly huge anyway. The walls were all ice, with different shades of blue drapes hung all around. The bed was a four poster set in the middle with purple curtains and dark blue sheets and brown furs covering it. Rugs of blue were all over the floor, the floor was made of ice as well but you couldn't tell because of all the rugs. At the back of the room, the whole wall was an open balcony. I walked towards it as I stepped outside. The wind blew my hair away from my face as I smiled at the glorious city. The sun was setting and cast some of the buildings into an orange glow. Looking down I could see groups of people walking towards the palace. Well, when my parents said they invited the whole city, they weren't kidding. I turned back around to Haku, he bowed to me.

"Princess," he pointed to someone next to him, "This is Sakkara. She will be your handmaiden. The Chief and his queen request that you wear the royal robe tonight. Sakkara will help you dress." He bowed again and left me alone with the girl who could be a few years older than me. Her hair was short and curly, only reaching her shoulders; her eyes were dark murky blue. She was wearing traditional clothes with fur boots. She took my into a large washroom that was connected to my bedroom as a bath had already been drawn for me. When I stripped from my clothes I heard her gasp in shock, I looked round to her and saw that her eyes were wide and tears brimmed in her dark orbs.

"What happened to your back?" she covered her mouth with her hands and bowed quickly, "I am sorry, I should not have asked, forgive me your Highness." I shook my head at her, "Sakkara, it's alright. It happened when I was young. I was trying to protect my mother from getting attacked from firebenders but they didn't really like that." I stopped talking and didn't speak of it anymore as I climbed into the bath

After I was washed Sakkara dressed me in a beautiful long blue dress, the hem was decorated in white fur and white waves weaved up the dress. The sleeves were long and the neckline also had the white fur. It was soft against my neck. Sakkara clipped a long cape or whatever around my neck that went behind me and trailed back a few steps. I hoped that nobody would step on it. With my hair she pulled half of it up into a looped ponytail and let the rest fall down my back, on top of the cape thing. I slipped on comfortable fur boots and then she told me that I was ready. I felt like I was going to my own coronation. But I knew that wasn't happening, my father and mother hadn't said anything about that. And besides, I was going back to live at the Fire Nation with Zuko. Wasn't I?

Sakkara led me from my room, she told me about how I should act, people were going to come up to me and talk to me and wish me well, I was to politely greet and thank them, and then the next would come up, and so on. Then my father would make a toast and entertainment would be performed by the water benders. After we would all eat and I would have to make a speech, great. After that I was free to leave the feast and go to bed as everyone would start drinking wine and become very merry. We walked down a set of stairs and around some more corners.

"We're coming behind the throne room, you are to enter with your father, your mother will be sitting waiting for you. Don't worry, I'll be there as well should you need any assistance." Sakkara smiled at me as I breathed a sigh of relief and gave her a grin. She led my into a new room, I glanced up at giant blue curtains that were drawn closed. I guessed that the throne room was on the other side of the curtains.

"Kai!" I heard a masculine voice call; I turned my head and spotted my father entering from another door. He walked up to me as Sakkara backed off, he hugged me and I hugged him back, he pulled away but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"You look beautiful." He commented as I felt my face flush. I thanked him as he linked my arm in his as we turned to the curtains.

"The city is very excited to meet you. They've been waiting for this for a very long time." I didn't reply to him as suddenly the curtains were pulled back slowly and I could see into the throne room.

It was full; there was not an empty space visible. It took everything I had in me to not let my mouth flop open like a fish and gape at everyone present.

I grinned when I spotted Pakku in the front of the crowd; my mother was standing by her chair smiling at me as the crowd began to cheer. I didn't want to blush but I couldn't help it when I felt my face heat up even more from all the attention.

My father led me forwards, passed the curtains as I heard them close behind us as a man who was standing by the stairs called out to the crowd. "Announcing, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, and, Princess Kai of the Northern Water Tribe." I watched in awe, these people were here to see me. _Me._ They had waited so long for me to come home and here I was, finally.

I hadn't mentioned it to my parents but a part of me that had always felt empty was now full. I knew that I belonged here, this was my true home. Yes I loved the Earth Kingdom and my mom and dad, and my brothers. But here, I didn't stick out like a sore thumb and I was accepted for what I looked like. I would get teased at school because of my dark skin and blue eyes. And throw in the fact that I was adopted; it was a hard time for me.

But here, I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I raised my hand and waved back and forth to the crowd. It made them scream louder. My father led me to a high backed chair; I had assumed it was for him.

"Tonight is about you, Kai." He whispered in my ear as I grinned at him as he pulled the chair out for me. I sat down as I glanced over at my mother, she reached out for my hand as I let her take it. She smiled at me as she dropped it and greeted my father when he sat next to her. I looked around the room again, the crowd had quieted down now and most were taking their seats at the tables and chairs scattered around the room. I could heard children laughing and joking around together.

In front of me sat a bowl full of clear water, something niggled in the back of my head. I hadn't even tried waterbending since the comet. I wondered if I would go crazy if I used it because La wasn't with me anymore. And of course that was a reassuring fact that a crazy old Spirit was no longer in my head and could sense how I was feeling every second of the day.

I didn't really know if I was allowed to waterbend here, Aang had told me there was a rule against women waterbending but apparently Katara had helped get rid of it. But I didn't want to draw any attention to myself.

Flicking my wrist quickly I stared at the bowl. I frowned, nothing happened. Maybe it was special water? I turned to one of the fountains. I clenched my fist under the table, wanting it to turn to ice.

Nothing happened.

"Oh no." I said out loud by accident. My mother turned to me, "What's wrong, honey?" she asked me. I quickly shook my head, "nothing." I said cheerfully. Once she turned away I held my head in my hands.

My waterbending was gone.

* * *

**_**~Present Time…~**_**

Arnook and Kailani said goodbye to Kai. They left hand in hand from her room, they both still felt horrible and hadn't come to any decision about what to tell Zuko. Should they tell him that the love of his life was dying slowly, or should they lie and tell him that she was fine?

It was a hard decision and it was one that they couldn't make. They needed some help from someone.

Kailani and Arnook didn't speak as they made their way to the throne room. Every time they entered the room they would both remember the short night they had with their daughter. It had been short and sweet, even in the short hours they both got to spend with her they both knew that she was a kind soul who cared for others more than herself . They were both proud of how she had grown up. And they had decided that they wanted to meet Gansu and Sela, to thank them for taking such wonderful care of their daughter and accepting her as their own. It wouldn't have been an easy task for them, Kailani knew.

They entered the room from one of the side doors, they both took their seats at the back of the room as they quietly ate lunch together. They didn't speak, their hearts both heavy with grief and turmoil. Kailani didn't want Arnook to see any more tears that she would shed from thinking about their dying daughter who would never get to marry her future husband and Fire Lord.

It was a few hours later when there was a commotion at the front of the palace with the guards. Kailani and Arnook could hear raised voices. One was a woman's and the others they could recognize as their guards. Kailani and Arnook rose from their seats and walked together to the entrance of the palace. When they got closer they could in fact see the guards holding back someone.

It seemed to be a girl; she was around Kai's age, maybe older or a little younger.

"Let me go! Look, I came here to see my best friend Princess Kai! Is that too much to ask?" Arnook stopped before the girl, Kailani by his side.

"Where is Kai? Why don't you get her? She knows me!" she yelled again. Arnook studied the girl. She had short copper hair to her neck and bright violet eyes. She was dressed in green robes and tied to her waist was a katana.

"I'm sorry, the Princess isn't seeing anyone at the moment." The guard spoke harshly. "What the hell are you talking about? She wrote the Fire Lord a letter a week ago about how much she missed me! Just go tell her that I'm here and she'll come running down, trust me!"

"Who are you?" Kailani spoke up, her voice was soft but everyone heard her, the guards quickly spun around, they hadn't heard the Chief and his queen walk up behind them.

Kailani's bright blue eyes met the girls violet.

"My names Suki."

* * *

**Wahay! So we're getting into it now! First chapter and Suki's already made an appearance! Who missed her? I sure did, just a little info. Suki plays a major major role in this story! she might even be in every single chapter because thats how much i love her! I would love to hear all of your thoughts on where you think this story is going! I miss interacting with all my readers! Please give me some ideas on what you think as i would love to read them at work tomorrow to help pass the time! **

**See you all soon for Chapter 2!**


	2. The Journey Begins

Hey guys! So no i'm not dead, most of you probably thought that, sorry! I would like to thank everyone who alerted and favourited, i would name you all but there is a lot and i'm really tired and I have work at five in the morning. (It's now 12 at night) I'm sorry if this chapter isn't one of my best I really rushed it on some parts because I just wanted to get it out for you guys! But thank you everyone!

* * *

REPLY'S

Char - Yeah i know haha, I'm glad you're excited! I'm excited! :)

KiraKiraBluemoon - Oh wow, nice going haha! Well you'll get to find out about Suki in this one, sadly no Zuko reaction. No worries and I'm glad i've got new reader too!

buttKickinBrandy - Thank you! I'm pretty sure you are the first person who has asked me to keep it dramatic haha

Haquikah - Haha, on another roller coaster! Zuko and La may fight but they may not ;)

olivia - Thank you! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Happy Birthday! :)

Taeniaea - Thank you!

Singer of Water - Thank you! Here is her reaction! ;)

raidersfan777 - Thank you, everyone should be happy for her! she has a shit life, haha of course i know who Michonne is! omg i really want to do a walking dead fan fix now oh god whyyyyyyy must you do this to meeeeee!?

Demonpie17 - Yes a trilogy! yayay haha you made me giggle with your review, i'm so happy you're really excited for this!

Turtleduck98 - IM ALIVE. yes this is me haha, sorry i never replied to any of the reviews i just didn't have time i was getting some university shit done and i was like blehhh all the time then i was like shitttt the sequel so i had to get out to please all of you guys! omg how nice is the cover picture, i saw it and was like wtf this is perfect like honesty, and with the panda lily and all. god I'm good. haha yes i've seen the spoilers for that kid and i was like whoa, great minds think alike Mike and Brian. old women intuition...lolololol and to clarify, Zuko will not be doing fancy water bending as you pointed out only the avatar can do that. it would mess things up terribly. GO READ THE CHAPTER NOW.

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Journey Begins..._

* * *

"Who?" Arnook asked Suki as he motioned for the guards to release her from their hold. Suki rubbed her upper arms as she frowned at the guards then turned her attention to Arnook. "Suki, I'm Kai's friend. She must have told you about me! Where is she? Why isn't she here?" Suki said as she glanced around the giant ice room. Kailani pushed passed her husband. "Suki…I know who you are."

"Finally! For a second there I thought I was in the wrong Water Tribe." Suki rubbed the back of her head. She then blinked and smiled, "So you'll let me see Kai? I know you must be so overprotective of her and everything because of what happened but she'll want to see me, trust me." Suki smiled at both of them. Kailani and Arnook glanced at each other, Kailani turned back to Suki. "You cannot see her, I'm sorry but you must leave." Arnook and Kailani turned their backs on Suki and started walking away. Suki's mouth dropped on as she frowned and then glared at them. She wouldn't be dismissed like that! She had been travelling for weeks on a ship to come see her best friend as a surprise and now that she was here she was just getting turned away! "No!" Suki yelled, she ran forwards but guards grabbed her arms and stopped her, Arnook and Kailani turned quickly. Suki fought against the guards.

"What have you done with her?" she screamed. "There is no reason why I shouldn't be able to see her! Where the hell is she?"

"You have no reason to see her! I suggest you leave my city or I'll have you thrown in prison!" Arnook bellowed as Suki clenched her fists and glared fiercely at him. "I suggest you heed my advice, you will never see Kai again. She does not belong with you, but with her family."

"You can't do that! She's marrying the Fire Lord!" Suki yelled as she tried to get out of the guards grips but they were incredibly strong. "I am her father and the chief. Kai is the heir to the throne, she must be here. I have spoken enough, guards, take her to the docks and make sure she get's on a ship." He waved his hand as they nodded and started dragging Suki away. She was kicking and screaming as she went, they nearly got outside when a voice spoke out.

"Stop." It was old and frail but it resonated through the room, all heads turned to a side door. There, Kailani's mother was walking towards them with the held of Haku, the servant. Kailani rushed over to her mother and held her hand on the other side of her. "Mother? What are you doing out of bed, you should be resting." She told her old mother but the grey haired, blue-eyed woman waved her off. "I couldn't sleep with all this racket going on down here. Arnook, bring the girl to me."

Arnook didn't want to disobey his mother-in-law, he knew that even in her old age she could still whack him over the head. "Hakara, please…"

"Do as I say boy," she snapped over at him. Kailani held in her smile at her mother as Arnook nodded his head, he waved over the guards as Suki pulled her arms out of their grip once more and feigned attacking them as she smirked and made her way over to Hakara.

Hakara was a small woman, she barely came up to Suki's shoulders when she reached her, she noticed that Kailani gave her a cautious look when she stopped in front of them both.

"Take my hand." She said to Suki as she held out her small and withered hand, Suki did so hesitantly. Her hand was warm she noticed, Suki's gaze flickered down to Hakara's, they locked gazes as Hakara stared into Suki's violet eyes for a few seconds. The old woman then broke out into a smile, "You are a true friend to my granddaughter. And you will prove that in many ways, Suki."

Suki was confused, she tried to pull her hand away but the woman had a death grip, "There will be many challenges before you, you must face them head on and with the knowledge that Kai will thank you for many, many years to come. You must demonstrate your dedication and love for your friend, do you understand me?" Hakara said seriously as Suki was slightly scared. She nodded softly, "I guess. What does it all mean?" she asked the old woman.

Hakara gave her a smile as she finally released her hand and leant into Haku's shoulder. Hakara looked over at her daughter, "Take the girl to Kai."

"But mother!" Kailani started to protest. "Listen to your mother," she snapped as Kailani sighed. Hakara then asked Haku to take her back to her room as he obliged and they began a slow walk back to her room.

Kailani frowned and pouted at her mothers retreating back as Suki stood there dumbfounded. She shook her head and tried to process what Hakara had been telling her.

"Does this mean I get to see Kai?"

**~*_Six Months Earlier*~_**

I was still staring at the unmoving bowl of water; my heartbeat was racing so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. My palms started to get sweaty as the feeling of crying washed over me. I wanted to bawl my eyes out from the fact that I no longer had waterbending. I couldn't understand it though, I mean, it had all come from La, it wasn't like it was going to stay once he left my body. I guess I had hoped that maybe, just maybe it might have. I glanced around the giant room; people were eating and talking merrily to one another. My father had given a grand speech about how much he and my mother missed me and that the whole city was glad that I was back, safe and sound. The entertainment had been waterbenders which made my mood turn sour as I watched them move the water and create animals with them. But I clapped and smiled once the show was over like everyone else around me.

I sighed as I held my head in my hands and shut my eyes, I made it look like I was just scratching my head so no one would get suspicious of me sleeping through the celebration.

"Having fun?" a voice made me jump and squeal as I glanced into pale blue eyes. "Kai, are you alright?" I heard my mother ask from the other side of me, I turned to her and smiled, "Yeah fine, just uh, stubbed my toe." She gave me a smile as she turned back to the boy who was a little older than me who was sitting next to her. I quickly swung around to the other person next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed to La. He was casually lounging in the chair next to me, one arm thrown over the back of the chair. He picked his nails with one hand, "Oh you know, just hanging around…waiting for you to, I don't know, _go to the Sprit World!_" he yelled at me as I rolled my eyes at him. "I'll go when I want to, you can't boss me around anymore." I pouted at him as I heard La sigh.

"Hana you've got to realize that your body wont be able to sustain you for much longer, and the longer you put it off the harder it will be for you to heal once it's all over." I sighed as I placed my hands on the table and glared at him, "You know what? For a Spirit you can be so annoying. It's always, do this Hana, or, go kill yourself for this person Hana! Can't I just enjoy the fact that I beat the odds and I survived one death, can't I relax a little before I have to go throw myself off a cliff?"

"No," he said stubbornly as I rolled my eyes at him again, which was becoming a more recurring habit when he was around. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms as I saw him lean forward in his blue spirit form.

"Hana, this is serious now. You need to go, tonight. I wont say it again."

I closed my eyes, because I knew that if I looked at him I would try and punch his transparent face, and then I'd look like an idiot. If I didn't already.

"If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to throw that bowl of water at you." I cracked one eye open as La glared at me. "It's funny how you think your life is a joke, I'm trying to help you!"

"That's it!" I yelled as I stood up and grabbed the bowl. It sloshed around as I turned and went to throw it at him when someone cleared his or her throat, which caught my attention.

I froze for a second as I faced the huge crowd that was staring at me with confused faces. I realized that I had yelled really loud and had stood up and was about to drench the spirit beside me. But everyone probably thought I was crazy as I had been talking to thin air. I glanced to my side and saw my mother and father looking at me like they were seriously concerned for my mental health. My gaze went out to the hundreds of people; none were speaking, as it was dead silent as I stood there looking like a fool. Well, this couldn't get anymore embarrassing.

I cleared my throat as I brought the bowl to my chest, "A toast!" I cried to everyone. Some grabbed glasses and others whispered to each other. No doubt talking about how crazy I was.

"I want to thank everyone for being here, just all of you celebrating my return home has been such a joyful experience. I would like to thank my mother and father, for never giving up hope on me, uh, to the Northern Water Tribe!" I raised the bowl over my head when suddenly the water moved out of the bowl and turned into a giant fish and swam around the throne room. It then disappeared into the fountains with a splash as everyone clapped as I glanced around the room and met a pair of old, withered eyes. Pakku smirked at me as I smiled and shook my head at him; he had been the one to create the fish.

I sat back down with a sigh as I rubbed my face in shame. "That was very nice, darling." My mother stroked my cheek as she smiled at me; I gave her a weak grin as I spotted someone walk up to the table in front of me. His was maybe older than me, or the same age, with black hair just below his chin, blue eyes and a strong jaw. If I wasn't betrothed to Zuko I would have thought this guy would have been attractive, but you know, I've already got my moody Prince.

"Princess Kai, allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Hahn, I am the Captain of the Northern Guards." He bowed and I noticed that he winked at me. I quirked a brow as I too nodded my head to him, "It's a pleasure, Hahn. You must be a well trained warrior if you are the Captain at such a young age?" I glanced over at my father when he spoke up, "Hahn is the best man we've got. He was also Yue's betrothed before she became the Moon Spirit." I had been taking a sip from my goblet when he revealed that information.

In a total un-princess-like move I managed to spray my drink out. I choked on the liquid as I gasped for air, "Excuse me?" I rasped out as I looked back at Hahn and then to my father.

"It was an honor and a privilege to have been betrothed to such an amazing woman. I still grieve everyday about Yue's passing." Hahn said, but I could see right through him. He didn't care about Yue; he was just in it for the title. "Yue didn't die, she became the Moon Spirit. I talk to her, and I guess she had a reason to never bring you up before." I said spitefully to him, I heard my mother hiss my name as I narrowed my eyes at Hahn. Though he stood tall, his composure never wavering. One side of his lips pulled up into a smirk, "It seems the rumor's of your lack of manners is true, I pity the man who will be your husband one day."

"Hahn, you are out of line." My father huffed to him, Hahn seemed to realize whom he was speaking to, he bowed to my father, and then to me. "My apologize, please forgive me?"

I had half a mind to make my father thrown him in prison, or throw him off the side of the wall but I smiled sweetly at him, "All is forgiven, Hahn. And just for your information, the man who I am betrothed to is a greater man then you will ever be, he is Fire Lord Zuko and I will not hesitate to send word to him of a man here who offended his future wife. And I assure you, he will not hesitate to sail the ocean and beat you into your place. Goodnight." I curtseyed as I spun on my heel and stormed from the room. I was glad I hadn't raised my voice to him so that I drew attention to the whole room like I did before. I grumbled to myself the whole way to my room as I heard Sakkara catch up to me.

"Princess!"

"That…jerk! Ugh I just wanted to punch him in his stupid face for saying that." Sakkara raced ahead of me as she opened my bedroom door for me; I thanked her as I stormed in.

"Who does he think he is? Does he think that just because he's some stupid Captain he has a right to insult me? God I wish Zuko was here to beat him up because if I did it I might not stop." I spun around and held my arms out as I flopped back onto my bed.

I heard Sakkara walking around, talking to me about the feast and that my speech was very nice and I was very respectful, I resisted the urge to snort as someone knocked on the door.

I sat up and leaned on my elbows as Sakkara opened the door, "Oh, hello Tarlu!" she said cheerfully, I couldn't see around her but I did hear a masculine voice reply, "Evening, Sakkara. Is Kai here?" he asked. Sakkara turned to me. "Do you want to see him?"

I looked at her confused, "I have no idea who Tarlu is?" I said honestly as I pushed myself off the bed, Sakkara let this Tarlu in as I finally got a good look at him. He was pretty tall, maybe a little younger than me. His black hair was in dreadlocks to his back and decorated with blue beads and feathers. He had a familiar face and dark blue eyes. "Sorry, am I supposed to know you?" I asked him as he smiled at me, "I was going to come and talk to you at the feast but you ran off before I could. I'm your cousin, Tarlu."

I reeled back in shock, but then I laughed and smiled. "Whoa, I mean, cool. Sorry, I'm still getting used to this whole, proper speech and stuff." I waved my hand as Tarlu shook his head, "It's alright, I knew you wouldn't remember me. You were only one when they took you." I looked at him confused. "I'm your older cousin. I'm twenty five, I was eight so I remember you but you don't remember me." He chuckled as I smiled at him. It was nice to meet all of my family.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Tarlu." I smiled at him. Tarlu bowed to me, "I'll let you retire, hopefully we'll be able to catch up soon?" he asked me. I nodded, "Of course, I would really like that."

Tarlu walked to the door as Sakkara held I open for him, "Goodnight Kai, goodnight Sakkara." His gaze lingered on Sakkara for a few seconds as I saw the girl blush as she adverted her gaze from him as he left the room; she shut the door behind him. I could feel a sly smirk spread across my face when she turned to look at me.

"You like him," I said cheekily as Sakkara jumped, "My lady! No, I don't, it's not proper." I chuckled as I went and sat on my bed again, "Oh I couldn't really care Sakkara. If you like someone you should just go for it." Her cheeks darkened even redder as she fumbled with the hem of her dress, she then cleared her throat. "Shall we get you changed into your nightclothes?" she asked me. My gaze went to the open balcony as I rose from the bed and walked over to it. I leaned on the ice railing as I sighed and glanced up to the full moon. Glancing back down I noticed that I could see the Spirit Oasis from here; my mood plummeted as I realized that La had been right, like he normally was. I couldn't put it off any longer. I hadn't mentioned it to him, but I had been feeling sick for quiet a few days. I guess the excitement of meeting my parents just overtook everything. And I didn't want to admit that I was scared, more scared then having to sacrifice myself for Zuko. Because I knew that when it happened, there would be nothing else. But now, this was on a whole different scale, I was killing myself and then travelling to the Spirit World to find my life essence and bring it back with me. Because my soul was damaged ever since I was born I had to make sure that it had been infused with the Tree before I took it back. The Tree would heal it with it's special powers or whatever, if I took it before it was completely healed and I returned to my body I would still just get sick and die, again. I hated to admit that I was scared, but I knew that it was now or never, La had said the more time I waste, the longer it would take for the Tree to heal it.

I rubbed my face with my hands as I turned and smiled at Sakkara, "Actually, I need to change into my travel clothes."

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked me as she started gathering up the clothes I wanted. "Something like that," I nodded as she helped me out of the dress and into my leggings, fur boots, light blue shirt and the fur jacket. She pulled my hair up into a ponytail on the top of my head as I thanked her and hugged her. She jumped in surprise.

"Thank you, Sakkara." I said softly to her as she stood there awkwardly. I pulled back, "I'll be fine from here. Just promise me one thing if I don't come back?" I asked her as Sakkara gave me a confused look, "Anything."

"Don't let anything stand in your way of your feelings for Tarlu, trust me, when you love someone, tell them. Don't wait around because you feel like nothing can ever happen or you feel like it can't work out, because it always does. And you'll be much happier with him around then being alone. I've tried, believe me." I took off, not waiting around for her reply as I threw the door open and ran down the hall.

**~*_Present Time*~_**

Suki, Arnook and Kailani reached the top of the tower and were inches away from the door. Arnook took a deep breath as he grasped the handle of the door, turned it and pushed the door open. Suki was the first to step in; she glanced around the room quickly before her eyes settled on the figure lying on the bed.

"Kai!" she cried as she sprinted over to the bed. The older healer moved out of the way just in time as the red head barreled passed her and crouched by her best friends head.

Suki took in everything about her appearance, the purple bags under her eyes, hollow cheeks and her deathly pale skin. Tears sprung to her eyes as she reached for her ice-cold hand and brought it to her face. Suki sobbed uncontrollably as her wails pierced through Arnook and Kailani's hearts.

"Is she dead?" Suki managed to croak out after a few minutes of her crying. Kailani was the one who made the move, she was a compassionate woman by nature, and seeing the young girl sobbing broke her heart. She walked over to Suki and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's on the verge between life and death Suki. Her body is alive, but her Spirit and Soul are absent." Suki wiped her eyes roughly as she turned around to Kailani with a confused face. "She told us…that when she healed Zuko, she used the Spirit that was inside of her to heal him. She was meant to sacrifice herself for Zuko by jumping in front of the lightning to save him. La would then use his life to make sure she was reborn again. But with his essence gone from her, she was on her own. When she was a baby she was sick, and she was dying. She said that she was returning to that state if she didn't do something about it.

She told us that the only way for her to be free from everything was for her to kill herself so that she could move freely to the Spirit World. The healers are keeping her body alive, they have been for six months now, she is on a journey to find her Soul and bring it back healthy so that she can live a long life with all her friends and Zuko." Suki turned back to Kai; she reached up and pushed some hair away from her face.

"How come she didn't tell us?" she whispered to Kailani. Kailani sighed, "She didn't want to worry anyone. She said it wouldn't take long, but it's been six months now…"

Suki frowned and turned around, "Six months?" she repeated as Kailani nodded. Suki released Kai's hand, as she stood tall.

"_Six _months! She's been like this for all this time and you never told anyone!" she yelled as Kailani moved back until she hit Arnook. "You've let us all believe that she's been alive and healthy for all this time when in reality she's been dying this whole time!"

"We only wanted to protect her," Arnook mumbled. Suki gripped her hair in frustration then pointed at Kai, "Well, you're doing a bang up job! Does she look protected to you? How could you keep this from her friends? From Zuko, who by the way, if you didn't know, is her betrothed and the Fire lord! You couldn't have asked Aang for help? He is the Avatar, the bridge between worlds!"

Everyone in the room was silent, Kailani was barely holding back her tears as Arnook wanted to turn tail and run away from this predicament.

"What about the letters?" Suki mumbled, breaking the awkward silence finally. Kailani cleared her throat. "She asked me to, the night she went, she made me promise that I would continue to write the letters so that none of you would worry. I'm so sorry." Kailani finally started crying as Suki turned away. She could feel her anger rising, not at Kailani and Arnook, but at her best friend.

For the second time she had lied to all of them, Suki was feeling angry and hurt that Kai couldn't trust her enough to tell her what had been going on with her.

Why couldn't she tell them? All they would want to do would be to help her, it broke her heart to think that she had been suffering all this time alone, if she had asked her Suki would have done anything to help her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she hastily wiped it away.

Kailani wiped her eyes; she had come to realize that maybe Suki was here for a reason. Maybe this was the sign she needed all along, her friends could help her, the Avatar could go to the Spirit World and bring her back to them. Her mother had ventured from her room to stop Arnook from kicking Suki out. And her mother never left her room, at all. Kailani pulled the letter out from her jacket and read it over again. Zuko missed her terribly, all of her friends did, and she now saw that what she and Arnook had been doing that past six months had been the wrong decision. She turned to Arnook and placed the palm of her hand on his cheek gently. "I think it's time we tell everyone." She whispered to him. Arnook nodded slowly as Kailani removed her hand and walked over to Suki. She was huddled over the bed, whispering to her daughter.

"Suki…" she stopped as Suki tilted her head to the side, "I'm sorry that we've been lying to you. Please forgive us." Suki didn't say anything.

"I understand if you hate us, but please, we thought we were doing the right thing for her…Arnook and I were decided whether we should tell Zuko or not. We were waiting for a sign to come and tell us what to do and we believe that sign is you. You're her best friend, you would know what is best for her, you've known her longer. If you think everyone should know then that is your choice, we leave it up to you."

Suki sighed, "I'm not angry at you…sure, I was mad and pissed off because you had kept this a secret for so long, but you were just doing what she asked. And I now first hand how persuasive this girl can be. But I'm just mad at her, I'm assuming she told you about how she almost died saving Zuko's life?" Kailani nodded.

"Well, she didn't tell us she was going to do that until the day it happened. She kept it a secret for so long it made her go crazy, literally. I guess she just has an issue with trusting people, that and she's a damn good liar." Suki chuckled bitterly as she gripped her friend's hand tighter.

"I was so happy when I saw her alive, and then Zuko proposed to her. I can just imagine these little kids running around breathing fire, I want her to be happy. She's gone through so much in her life that she deserves to be happy and free. She believes that she's strong enough to take on the world sometimes, and she doesn't want to admit it sometimes but she does need help once in a while. And damn it, I will see her become the Fire Lady if it's that last thing I do." Suki spun around, "I need some paper and ink…I'm going to write my best buddy Zuko a letter."

**~*_Six Months Earlier_*~**

"So, you understand, right?" I asked both of my parents as they stood before me, their jaws nearly to the floor and their eyes wide. "Kai, this is ridiculous!" my mother said, laughing softly. I crossed my arms, "I'm not kidding, trust me. I would give anything to just be a normal kid but destiny has other plans for me. You guys just have to trust me, I know what I'm doing…kind of."

"That doesn't make us feel any better." My father said gruffly as he too crossed his arms and gave me a stern glare. I uncrossed mine and sighed, "Look, I can understand that you would be very apprehensive towards this. But I have no choice! Do I want to do this? No. Do I need to? Yes."

They both glanced at each other and then back at me, "I know what your thinking and feeling. You just got me back and now I'm off on some crazy adventure again, but I can do this. I'm not a little baby like you remember me, I'm grown up. And for me to live my life I have to do this…tonight, with or without your help."

My mother stepped forwards and pulled me to her, "We just don't want to loose you again." She whispered into my hair. I hugged her tight, "You won't, I promise. After this is done you can baby me all you want." I laughed as my mother sniffed and pulled away; she wiped her eyes on her jacket.

"Ok, I'm with you. I believe in you, you survived this much. You truly are your fathers' daughter." She smirked up at my father.

He on the other hand, still had a grim look on his face, he looked like he wanted to punch something, and I hoped it wasn't me.

"Arnook, we're doing this for her." My mother said a little forcefully. I could see that I got my stubbornness from my farther and my temper from her. My father eventually gave in and nodded.

"Alright, I'm with you. But after this, no more dying for at least seventy years."

I laughed and hugged him, "Trust me. After this is all over I'm going to actually relax and have fun with my life. I can't remember the last time I wasn't this stressed."

"So what do you need us to do?" my mother asked as we reached the Spirit Oasis. I had gathered the two healers that would be on hand immediately once I was, you know, dead. Ugh, it sounded repetitive to me know, my dying all the time, would I ever get a break?

"Basically the healers just need to keep my body alive long enough for me to pop on over there grab my soul and then pop on out. A week, two tops." I said confidently to her. "Oh, and I'll need you to respond to any letters that my friends send me. I don't want them to worry about me, you should only write about one or two. I'll try not to be gone long for them to start getting suspicious." I turned away from them and walked towards the edge of the pond. Remembering something I spun back around, "Oh, and if they do start getting suspicious of me. Just mention something about me hurting them and it'll make them back off, force always does." I smirked to myself as my father and mother frowned but then laughed at me.

I took a deep breath as I sat down at the edge of the pond. "Now, you may hear me talking to myself, I'm actually talking to an annoying Spirit so don't mind me. Just plug your ears or something if it get's to uncomfortable." I shrugged as I shut my eyes and pulled my hands together in front of my chest.

"Ok La. You got your wish, I'm ready to visit the Tree, or whatever…" I grumbled as I peeked one eye open. I shook my head and rolled my eyes when I saw him standing on the pond before me. In all of his bluefish glory.

"Well, it took you long enough." He mumbled as he crossed his arms. I stood up, "Well, sor-ry for not wanting to die again so soon. Can we just get this over and done with? I would like to get on with my life, like now."

La rolled his eyes at me as he walked over to me on the pond, his footsteps made no ripples. He came and stood beside me.

"You have to want this. You have to believe that you can enter the Sprit World, think about what you're doing this for. Think about why you need to go there."

"But at the same time not think about the two old lady's behind me that are going to kill me?" I said sarcastically to him as he gave me a warning look. "Alright! Sorry, I'm a little nervous."

"Take my hand," he commanded, I looked down at his pale hand as I reached out and clasped it. I couldn't feel anything from him but I knew that his hand was holding mine.

"Close your eyes," I did as he said, "Now, just listen to my voice. Remove everything from your head, don't think about anything other than separating yourself from your body and going to the Spirit World."

I tried to clear my head. Spirit World. Spirit World. Spirit World. Spirit World. Spirit World.

"Now, imagine a hook is in your stomach, feel it tug at your very soul. Now, imagine the hook coming out of your stomach and pulling everything with you. Good, you're doing well. Imagine yourself leaving your body and floating away, you're letting go of everything and everyone dearest to you"

I did as he said, I felt light headed. I didn't open my eyes for fear of failing. I had to do this, and I was damn well doing it on the first go.

"Now, raise your hand and tell the healers to stop your heart." I swallowed, but still kept the feeling of floating in his head. I tried so hard but I couldn't life my hand. Then, the one La had been holding suddenly rose and with a sharp pain in my chest I felt myself separate from my body as I soared over the sky. I opened my eyes quickly as I let out a yelp; I was soaring over the city. I glanced over at La, who was still gripping my hand, which was blue!

"I did it!" cried gleefully as La grinned at me. I gazed at the beautiful city below me as we turned and soared back towards the Spirit Oasis. Apparently this was a gateway for Spirit's to enter the realm.

"Get ready for a dive." He said to me as we dived suddenly into the pond. I only managed to glimpse at my dead body lying on the ground with the two healers and my parents around me.

It was a strange feeling going from my normal realm into the Spirit World; it made me want to be sick. It felt like I was flying and falling at the same time, but it was reassuring to know that I could now feel La's hand in mine. It felt like it had been years when a bright light engulfed us and then I was thrown away from La suddenly. I screamed in shock as I could feel myself falling, and falling…and falling some more. The brightness was all around me as I screamed and screamed; I didn't know what the hell was happening to me!

The light dimmed and then suddenly I could see where I was.

I think I liked not knowing.

I was falling through the sky; I was hundreds of feet in the air, as far as the eye could see it was a long stretch of forest. Below me, where I was heading was a small clearing with a body of water. I screamed and flapped my arms around, why wasn't I flying like before?

I screamed when I could see the water coming nearer and nearer, this was going to hurt a lot, that's if I didn't die from hitting the water.

I braced myself for impact, I screamed when I hit the water…but it wasn't water. It was a rubbery substance and when I landed on it, it stretched and bounced me up and down. I started to enjoy it as I laughed as I kept on going up and down.

When it finally stopped and I managed to feel around on it I let out a surprised laugh, "Well, that's weird." I tried to stand up but kept on falling over, it felt like I was walking on a waterbed. I fell over and groaned.

"This is taking forever!" I groaned and yelled to no one as I slapped my face.

"Get up you lazy bum!" I heard a voice yell as it sounded familiar to me, but it wasn't La. "No way." I mumbled as I turned over and held myself up on the waterbed. I laughed as I shook my head.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" I called out to him, he leant on a tree casually as he chewed the piece of hay in his mouth.

"Neither did I!" he called back and smirked. "It's good to see you Jet."

* * *

How many of you did not see that coming!? Holy shit I can't wait to see your reactions!

God i'm really sorry for the wait my readers, please forgive me! See you all next chapter! xoxox

**EDIT 7/19/14 :** So I forgot to mention this, I have now set up a Twitter account for me to interact with all you lovely people out there. If you're interested my Twitter is perfectnight00 and the name is myperfectnightmare00. On here I will be posting about my stories, if you have any questions about any of the stories. And i'll be letting you know when i'll be updating next. It's pretty exciting so go follow me! xoxox


	3. Suki Spills

Thank you to the following; _i-is-monstarr-RAWR, NistyS, TheLovelierOne, katrianna26609, Pookie Luffs Sushi, Riptide1798, Madman108, Takahashi Amaya, sophiathesofa, Carlisle Fan 22, Booklove992001, lovinurbuks, RennyyRenn, liznightangel and valeriex3._

* * *

_REPLY'S_

**TheLovelierOne - **oh my gosh thank you for your praise on the first story! It's makes me all happy inside that new people are reading it! I think the first story made a lot of people emotional, even me haha. I even day-dream about this story at work so you aren't the only one! Yay I'm glad to have some reviews from a new reader! :)

**sophiathesofa - **Your name is so funny btw! Aw yay I was so excited to bring him back, I loved his back story in ATLA :)

**Booklove992001 - **Thank you! Sorry for the wait!

**Demonpie17 - **Haha yes i caught people by surprise! My ultimate goal in life! I know, trilogy! I never want her story to end cause I love her so much! Haha you can cry over my story, that's fine. Hopefully she'll be alright in the end! ;)

**Char - **Hehe I love my plot twists, they keep you all on your toes! I'm so glad that you're ok with the flashbacks or whatever they are. I thought it might be a bit confusing but i thought it would be a good idea, because then you aren't wondering what she did in those six months then me just writing about all the others getting her back. :)

**raidersfan777 - **Haha, i think Jet will just be a gentleman towards her, you'll see the explanation in this chapter! Well, the villain will be revealed but not until the middle of the story and everything shall become clear! :)

**Singer of Water - **Haha everyone forgets about poor baby Jet :( I'm glad too.

**Haquikah - **Hana will probably live until 20, that's my guess at the rate she's going. Avatar business is coming very soon :)

**Turtleduck98 - **Haha yay this story trumps boyfriend. Haha in a darth vader void i'm guessing hahahah. Old ladies rule, they just know everything about everything! yes Suki has violet! It's so obvious in the show that they are violet! grr. haha i was excited to put Hahn in there, we needed some of him and secretly i wrote out Hana beating the shit out of him for how he treated Suki but then i took it out haha. Zuko has to find out sometime i guess...haha Jet coming back will be explained in the next chapter hopefully :) stay tuned and i'm so happy you joined twit twit with me!

* * *

**_The Lost Princess: Soul Searching._**

**_Chapter Three: Suki Spills._**

* * *

**_**Six Months Earlier**_**

It took a few minutes for me to finally climb off the weird water thing, but when I did Jet pushed off the tree with his foot as I ran into his arms. He enveloped me in his hug as I breathed in his scent. He smelt the same as I remembered him, and then I finally remembered why he was here, he had been killed.

"Jet…are you ok?" I asked him, he pulled me back so that I was at arms length. He gave me his trademark smirk as he rolled the piece of hay around in his mouth. "I'm good Hana, you don't have to worry about me. I'm sure you've had a lot of other things on your mind." He winked at me as I felt my face flush from guilt and embarrassment. In truth I hadn't really thought about Jet as much as I should have, the guy died in my arms and he had sort of been my boyfriend at the time.

"Hey," he said as I glanced up at him, "It's alright, it doesn't bother me. Being here in the Spirit World, its so much peaceful here than back home."

"But you shouldn't have died!" I cried out to him, Jet moved his hands from my shoulders and cupped my face as I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he used his thumb to brush it away. "It wasn't fair! I could have saved you but I didn't because I was weak and stupid…"

"Hana, you aren't stupid, and you aren't weak. Look at what you're doing, you've defied death once and now you're going to do it again. I hardly call that being weak." He gave me a smug look as I sighed and he let go of my face, and his hands moved so they enveloped mine in his

"I should have saved you." I whispered to him as I heard him chuckle, "Hana, if you had healed me I wouldn't be here right now, with you, helping you go back home." I glanced up into his dark brown orbs. Then I looked down at our entwined hands and a feeling of guilt washed over me. Did Jet still have feelings for me?

"Jet," I said softly, pulling my hand from his, "You have to know…I'm with Zuko." He gave me a smirk, "I know, they let me check in on people from time to time…but we were friends before, weren't we?"

I smiled at him as I nodded, "Yeah, we were. So why exactly are you here? I thought La was going to be guiding me?" Jet rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, he came to me and said that you were getting annoyed with him all the time, so he thought that having someone else could be like a breath of fresh air. And we get to spend sometime together again." I gave him a smile as I hugged him around the waist again, "I'm glad you're here." I pulled back and glanced around.

The forest that we were in was dark and creepy, it looked like ugly beasts were about to jump out at us any second and rip us to pieces. Vines hung down from branches and looked like they were reaching out ready to grab and strangle me. I took a deep breath as I turned to Jet.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him as he looked down at me, he gave me a smirk, "You have to go meet the Elders." I pulled a face at him as he laughed, "relax, it's not that bad. They just want to meet you, plus, they are the only one's who know where the Tree of Life is."

It was like a slap in the face, remembering why I was here. Seriousness washed over me as I glared into the forest. All I knew was that I had to find this Tree, La hadn't told me anything else. He liked to just throw things at me like that. Seriously one of these days I'm going to kill him, if you can kill a Spirit?

"Technically you can't." A voice said from behind me that made me jump. I spun around with Jet and saw La standing there. He wasn't in blue form anymore, come to think of it, neither was Jet, or me for that matter. Maybe because I was a Spirit myself like them so really I was actually blue but because I was one of them it sort of negates it?

It hurt to think about it, my attention was drawn back to La. Oh yes, how could I have forgotten that he could read my mind. He was smirking at me as he crossed his arms behind him back.

"Hana you know I can picture the many ways you are thinking of killing me." I smirked at him and crossed my own arms. "Well then, you should probably be wary of me." He rolled his eyes, which I had noticed became a habit for him when he was around me.

"When he said that he annoyed you I didn't think it would be to this extent." Jet mumbled from beside me. I shot him a glare; "You try having him live in your head for seventeen years!"

"But you only knew about me for one year." La defended, I snapped my head round to him, "Not the point!" I hissed. Jet laughed at the both of us, "I can see this is going to be a very happy trip." I rolled my eyes and noticed that La did the same which made us both glare at each other again.

"Which way to the Elders then?" I grumbled to both of them. Jet nodded his head to La as the Spirit turned his head to the left. "That way, they are pretty excited to meet you Hana."

"I highly doubt that. Have you met me?"

"Yes and it's a wonder I still put up with you." He retorted as I gasped. "Met me? Have you met you!?"

"Yes, for about twenty-thousand years now…"

I let out a very unladylike sound as I spun on my heel and stomped in the direction La had said the Elders were. "Where are you going?" I heard Jet call out from behind me as I climbed over a rather large tree that had fallen over.

"To go find the freaking Elders. The quicker I get this over and done with the quicker I don't have to see La ever again!" I screamed out as I heard Jet sigh and heard his boots crunch under leaves and twigs as he raced after me.

I ducked under low branches and pushed leaves out of my way as Jet, La and I walked through the dense forest. All three of us haven't spoken a word since we set off to the Elders and I was quite happy with that. I could see through the top of the trees that it was gradually getting darker by the minute, but I didn't want to say anything, I wanted to get there as quickly as possible so that I could go home and see Zuko. I know that we had only been apart for a few weeks, but I couldn't help but miss him. And I was also worried that he might try and come to visit me and he'll find my body in the real world and then do something stupid.

I almost tripped over a tree root but managed to catch myself of a nearby tree branch, it finally dawned on me that my body was exhausted; I didn't think I could get tired in the Spirit World. Well, apparently you could.

"Hana, we should stop for a while…"

"No," I snapped at Jet, "We need to get to the Elders sooner rather than later. We need to keep going." I pushed off the tree as I walked faster than before. I heard La and Jet mumble something behind me but I didn't pay it any attention as I climbed over some rather large tree roots. As I slipped off the other side and went to continue walking a hand grabbed my upper arm, I turned my head and saw La. His face was full of concern.

"Hana, you need to rest, you may not realize it but you will need all your strength for what lies ahead." I narrowed my eyes at him as I stepped back and out of his reach. "What lies ahead? Things that you haven't told me, well, that's nothing new." I growled as I climbed back over the root to where Jet had begun to collect twigs and branches to make a fire.

Jet and I conversed for a few minutes as we created the fire, La stood back, leaning on a tree as he watched us. It didn't bother me that he wasn't helping; I didn't want his help anyway now that I knew he was hiding something from me…again. I didn't want to ask him what he was hiding from me because I knew I wouldn't like the answer and we'd start fighting again.

Jet got the fire started as we both collapsed back on our butts and laughed at each other, the fire started off small but grew until it was large and was warming us up. We were on opposite sides of the fire; I could see his face through the fire. His gaze was focused on the dancing flames as his brow furrowed as he rolled the hay from side to side of his mouth.

The expression on his face was one of sadness; it pulled at my heart to see him sad. Knowing that, even in the afterlife, Jet wasn't happy, it made me want to cry. He had left all of his friends behind, but his parents had died when he was young. Shouldn't he have been reunited with them when he came here? It made me wonder what Jet had been doing while he was here. Then my thoughts turned sour, if I had healed him, he wouldn't be in this position, he could be back home, with Smellerbee and Longshot. Hell, maybe he and Katara could have dated; I had heard that she sort of liked him when she first met him.

But, I had demolished all of that.

I pulled my legs up to my chest as I rested my chin on my knees; I kept on staring at Jet's face as he just continued to glare at the fire.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and saw La extending something down to me. I took it and looked at it with a frown, it looked like some sort of fruit. It was dark purple with a green stem at the top; La took a seat beside me so that our shoulders were touching.

"It's food. Dinner actually, it may not look nice but it tastes great." He gave me a smile as he bit into his fruit. Gooey green stuff dripped off his chin as he chewed and smirked at me. I found myself laughing as Jet's head shot up as La chucked him a fruit over the fire. He caught it and thanked him as he bit into it and wiped his chin, Jet gave me a smile, as I looked at the fruit with an eyebrow quirked as I shrugged and took a bite into it.

It was chewy and sticky but surprisingly delicious, we all ate in silence. I noticed that La and Jet didn't eat near the top part so I didn't too. Once we finished I found myself sleepy. My eyelids growing heavy as I sighed.

"Go to sleep Hana." I heard La whisper as I nodded. Thinking that La and I should try and mend our relationship I leant my head on his shoulder as I shut my eyes. I felt his arm come around and rest on my other shoulder, as I was soon fast asleep.

**_**Present Time**_**

Fire Lord Zuko walked through the halls of his Palace. It was barely morning but today was an exciting day. Iroh was visiting him for two weeks; maybe he could get his mind off of Hana being in the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko had been furious when Suki had told him that she was heading up there to go see Hana, he desperately wanted to go but everyone had advised against it. And as much as he hated to admit it, they were all right. The Fire Nation needed him here; the rebels were still causing him a lot of problems that he now had to tighten the security on the prison, which held Ozai. And today he was ordered extra guards on where Azula was being held; he wasn't taking any chances of his family members getting out of their cells. He had been receiving countless letters from the rebels about plans of kidnapping Hana and holding her for ransom until he released Ozai. He hadn't told anyone about these letters but he was sure that Hana's parents would keep her safe. He just hoped that her trip would be coming to an end soon so that they could finally get married and settle down together.

Zuko passed a door as it cracked open and Sokka poked his head out. His hair had grown out over the six months he had been staying at the palace; it was curly and frizzy as it hung down by his shoulders. His nightclothes were rumpled and he let out a loud yawn and rubbed his stomach. Zuko stopped before the water tribe boy.

"Morning Lord Grumpy. What's on the agenda for today?" he spoke slowly and tiredly as Zuko rolled his eyes at the nickname Sokka had been using for him for months. "My uncle arrives today, I'm going to meet him at the docks, you're welcome to join me." Zuko said politely as Sokka rubbed his jaw and nodded. He held up a finger for Zuko to wait as the Fire Lord pinched the bridge of his nose as he waited for Sokka to get ready.

Though Zuko was pissed at Suki for leaving to go see Hana before him, he liked the peace and quiet he now got in the temple. Except for when Toph was visiting, she had gone home just over a week ago because her parents had finally forgiven her about leaving. But yet, Sokka still remained.

The door opened a few minutes later and Sokka was dressed and ready, the two teens began walking towards the palace entrance. Aang greeted them at the giant doors; he was dressed in his normal monk clothes as Sokka asked him where Katara was.

Since the end of the war Katara and Aang began dating, Aang had been over the moon that he had finally gotten his dream girl. And he was even happier because he had grown a few extra inches over the past six months and was now just slightly taller than Katara.

"She's already at the docks, she got up early so she could go practice her bending." Aang explained as they all descended the stairs together as a group. It was still rather early in the morning so nobody was out in the city yet, so it was a peaceful walk towards the docks for the group of misfits.

They walked onto the wooden pier as the large ship was hooked on and the ramp came down. They all spotted Katara standing right in front of the ramp, Sokka called her name as she turned and waved them over with a smile.

They joined as fire nation workers carried off crates of supplies for the city.

"Just the way I remembered it!" a hoarse voice called out from the top of the ramp as their attention was drawn to the old man with a big belly and grey hair sniffing heavily through his nostrils. "Remember what?" Aang asked Iroh as the old man descended the ramp with his sack slung over one shoulder. "The smell, it's smells the same." He admitted as he reached the dock. Zuko walked forwards and enveloped his uncle into a hug. "It's good to see you uncle, I've missed you." Iroh patted Zuko's back as they pulled away and Zuko straightened out his robes and hair.

Suddenly a form attached themselves to Iroh's side, "Welcome back, Uncle Iroh!" Sokka cried out as Aang, Zuko and Katara burst into laughter at the face Iroh pulled when he realized Sokka was holding onto him.

Iroh didn't know what to do as he patted the boy on he back, after a minute Sokka pulled back with a stupid grin on his face. The others settled down from laughing as they began walking back towards the palace.

"I am glad to hear of the success you and the Avatar are making, Zuko." Iroh spoke to his nephew alone at the back of the group. The other three were walking ahead of them, all laughing and joking around.

"It's not been an easy six months, uncle. There are people who still believe that my father should be the Fire Lord, even after everything has happened."

Iroh sighed, "you must show them what you are capable of doing, Zuko. Your father, though how evil he may have been, had the ability to captivate people with his words, you need to do the same. Reach out to the people and offer then peace rather than war." On the inside Zuko was beaming, his uncle had only been home for a short time and already he had given him better advice than anyone else ever could. "You're right, Uncle."

They walked in silence, they were only a few streets away from the palace when Iroh spoke again, "I can sense there is something else bothering you." they both stopped, the three teenagers in front of them oblivious to their other companions. Zuko sighed and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket in his robe. He held it out for his uncle to read quickly.

Once Iroh had finished reading he 'hmmed' quietly and rubbed his beard. "That is very worrisome. And you haven't told Hana about these threats?" Zuko shook his head, "No one needs to know about these, Hana is protected in the Northern Tribe, and her family will protect her. I'm just worried about when she comes home."

"Zuko, she most be informed, this is her life we are talking about. You've very nearly lost her once, do you want to lose her again."

"No! But I just think for the time being, it should remain secret…" Zuko trailed off as his eyes rose to something behind Iroh's shoulder. "Zuko?" Iroh said slowly as the Fire Lord brushed passed the old man and walked towards a building.

As he got closer he could fully make out what had been drawn on the side of the building. It was the water tribe symbol, and a large 'X' had been drawn through it. Zuko's anger rose as he continued to stare at the mark, Iroh joined his nephew and he immediately made the connection.

"My guess is that this is a warning, Zuko…" Iroh mumbled from beside him. Zuko frowned as he spun around. "You, guard!" he yelled to the nearest guard who came rushing over and bowed to the Fire Lord.

"My Lord, what do you need?" he asked Zuko. Zuko pointed to the mark behind him. "I want this cleaned up now. And search the city for any more of these marks, if you find anymore clean them but never speak of it again, understood?"

"Yes, My lord." The guard saluted him as he ran off to go get the equipment needed to clean the mark off.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he breathed deeply in and out as he turned to his uncle. "I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not telling anyone of this." With that Zuko strode off, leaving Iroh behind as he stared at the mark on the wall with a worried face.

"Zuko, will you ever learn?" he whispered to nothing as he followed after his nephew.

It was a few days later, Zuko was walking the halls of the palace heading to the dining room for his dinner, the past few days he had been utterly miserable and worried. He was beginning to miss Hana even more and the thought of just leaving and joining her up in the Northern Water tribe sounded very good to him right about now. The sun had already set and the halls were lit up with large candles and torches, seeing as Zuko had been in a foul mood he had discarded his royal robes and was just wearing his traditional black robes with the red trimming and black boots. His hair was left down, Katara and Suki had cut it a few months back so it wasn't hanging in his eyes anymore but it was still long, just how Hana liked it.

He could hear raised voices coming from the dining room as he neared it; he pushed the doors open as the talking ceased immediately.

He glanced around the room at all the faces, and he was stumped when he saw Suki standing in the middle of the room, her fists clenched and resting on the table. Everyone seemed to have either angry or shocked faces. The only one's who seemed to be calm were Aang and Iroh.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked as he stepped further into the room, "What are you doing back so quickly?" he directed the question at Suki. The copper haired girl straightened up as she tucked her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. She then sighed and rubbed her face tiredly, Zuko could see deep purple bags under her eyes. When Suki didn't answer him he asked her again, "Suki, why are you back, I thought you were staying there for a few months."

Zuko looked to everyone's face, they all averted their eyes from his, Katara was the one to speak first, "Zuko…um, Suki told us something about Hana." She said softly. Zuko's reaction was instant, he practically ran up to Suki and grabbed her by the upper arms, but not so hard that he would hurt her. "What's wrong? Is she ok?" Thoughts of the rebels getting to her swirled through his head. Had they hurt her? Kidnapped her? Killed her?

Suki said nothing but Zuko could see the tears swell in her violet orbs, Zuko could feel his world crashing down around him. "Tell me!" he screeched as Suki flinched at the tone of his voice.

Suki took a deep breath, "Zuko…I have no idea how to tell you this, but…" and so Suki told him everything she knew, and everything she had told the rest of the group. She watched as his expressions changed every second from what she said.

When she had arrived at the Palace she realized she had made the best choice. Writing a letter to Zuko telling him about Hana would be the worst possible thing that she could do. He deserved to hear it from her, face-to-face. It was lucky that Appa had been resting from his flight and hadn't left the Northern tribe yet; otherwise she would've had to of written Aang to have Appa come get her.

After she had finished filling in Zuko on everything she watched as his face suddenly changed and his expression went vacant. His hand dropped form her arms as he stood there, still as a statue.

No one dared say anything for fear of enraging him; none of them had any idea how he was going to react. He could either take this very well and calmly or he could blow the lid and flip out and go on a rampage. Everyone's bets were on him going on a rampage.

Even Sokka didn't dare say anything for fear of getting his hear singed from the Fire Lord. Minutes passed and yet Zuko didn't say anything or move a muscle. His eyes were staring blankly at the ground.

Aang cleared his throat quietly and it seemed to snap Zuko out of his daze. His eyes instantly set ablaze as his fists curled and he growled, "I'll kill her. I'll bring her back myself and then I'll kill her." Zuko spun on his heels and he almost ran from the room, everyone was left confused.

Zuko slammed the dining room doors behind him, venting some of his anger out. How _dare_ she!? After everything they had been through she goes and does something like this to him! Zuko was seething, he was almost seeing red. All he wanted to do was punch some walls and just _burn_ something. He was furious with her, he was madder then he had been when he'd found out she was going to sacrifice herself for him. And now here she was, off on some crazy adventure for six months! And he'd been sending letters to her mother for Agni's sake! He couldn't believe that she hadn't told him, he could have helped her, hell, they all could have. He couldn't see the reasoning behind her choices why she would do this by herself. He reached his room as he pushed them open with such force that they bounced off of the walls. He walked over to his wardrobe and searched through the top shelf for his old backpack. He pulled it down and threw it on the bed, he then collected robes and went and stuffed them in his bag too.

He heard footsteps running into his room, he looked up and saw Aang, Iroh and Suki, "Zuko, what are you doing?" Suki asked him as Zuko glared at them all, "What does it look like? I'm packing. I'm going up there and bringing her home." He hissed as he collected some other small things and shoved them with force into his bag. "You can't do it alone, for you to enter the Spirit Realm you need a connection. For Hana she had the Water Spirit, you have nothing." Iroh spoke to is nephew as Zuko sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder, "And that's why Aang is coming with me." He stated. The Avatar reeled back and spluttered, "Wha-what?"

"You want Hana to die?" Zuko said, outraged as Aang held his hands up and shook his head quickly, "No! But Zuko, what about the Fire Nation, you can't just leave!" Zuko finally snapped, "I don't give a _fuck_ about the Fire Nation!" he shouted. The three reeled back in shock. Zuko dropped his bag, "What's the point in all this if Hana isn't here to see it? Everything I've done, I've done for her! If she's gone I don't see any reason for me to stay here, all I wanted was to create a safe place where Hana and I could live together get married and have a family. If she's dead…I may as well die because I can't live in a world where she doesn't exist!"

No one spoke, they were all still shocked by what Zuko had said, they had never seen him this vulnerable and shaken up. The only other person who had seen Zuko this bad had been Katara, and that had been on the day of the comet when Hana had died in his arms after giving him La's essence. But then she had woken up; everyone in the room knew that if Hana died this time, it would be for good.

"Well I'm going." Suki spoke. She walked forwards and picked Zuko's bag up off the floor and handed it to him with a soft smile. "She's my best friend. And I will not rest until that girl is home and will not be going off on anymore suicide missions." Zuko managed to crack a smile but it faded as quickly as it appeared.

"You'll need me, I am the Avatar, bridge to the spirit world, and you won't be able to enter without me." Aang walked forwards also as he placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Besides, Hana's my friend. If it were any of us she'd do the same thing." Zuko's face broke out into another smile as he nodded and clapped his hand on Aang's shoulder also.

"I guess that leaves me to watch the Fire Nation." Iroh said from the side of the trio. The three looked to the old man, he had a smile on his face as his arms were crossed over on his belly. Zuko walked over to his uncle and hugged him, "Thank you."

"Well, I need you to being back my future niece-in-law. Who else is going to keep you in line?" Iroh chuckled as Suki came up to the side of Zuko and whacked him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" he whined as he rubbed his shoulder. Suki glared at him as she crossed her arms and pouted, "That was for all the mean things you said about me in the letters!" she hissed venom at him as Zuko's face paled, "You read all the letters?" he said aghast. Suki chuckled and leaned into Zuko and pinched his cheeks, "Naw, Zuko! I never knew you liked poetry so much!" Suki giggled alongside Aang and Iroh. Zuko's face reddened as he crossed his arms and stomped out of the room. "Come on, the longer we wait the harder it will be to get Hana back."

**_**Six Months Earlier**_**

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the sounds of squirrels running through the trees. I rubbed my eyes from sleep as I realized I was lying flat on the ground, hadn't I fallen asleep on La's shoulder last night? My eyes shot open as I sat upright and scanned the clearing we had all stayed in last night. My breathing got harder as I started to panic. Jet and La weren't here, they were gone!

I stood up and brushed the leaves off my clothes as I spun around in a circle trying to see my two companions, but I couldn't see then anywhere.

"Jet!" I screamed, cupping my hands around my mouth. When I didn't hear a reply I screamed again, "La!"

I looked around out little camp, the fire was dead and only ash remained. The places where they had been sitting the night before on the grass could still be seen but they couldn't have left that long ago. I heard a twig snap behind me as I gasped and spun around, my heart beating fiercely against my ribcage.

Another twig broke in the same direction, as I began running towards the sounds, not one of my best moments for it could be some crazy beast that wants to kill me. Could you die in the spirit realm if you're already dead?

Well I didn't really want to find out but I had to hope that it wasn't some nasty monster.

I kept on running through the forest, looking over my shoulders and around me just in case something jumped out at me. I stopped when I heard a weird sound, it sounded like someone was crying, or wailing. It sent shivers down my spine just hearing it, but for some reason I was being drawn to it. I didn't run anymore just took a slow and steady pace so that I could listen to the crying carefully. It sounded familiar to me but I couldn't place it.

After what felt like an eternity the forest finally cleared and I was looking out on the edge of a cliff, I walked to the edge and peered over. It was a giant drop, down below there was a body of water, far off to the right was a waterfall but for some strange reason I couldn't hear the roar of it. Turning around I jumped slightly when the forest was no longer there.

"Ok, creepy…" I mumbled as suddenly the crying pierced my ear so loud that I hunched over and held my hands over my ears, trying to block out the sound but it did no good. It stopped as quickly as it started as I took three deep breaths and opened my eyes; I hadn't realized I had closed them.

Before me, the forest was no more, instead there was a rather large cave and mountains all around me, glancing over my shoulder the cliff was no gone and in it's place was an open field of lush green grass. The crying finally resumed at a quiet and echoed pace, my attention was drawn to the cave, the crying sounded like it was coming from inside the cave.

Every bone in my body was telling me to turn around and run but for some reason I couldn't turn around, I knew that something had brought me here, and I knew in my heart that I would have to enter the cave, whether I liked it or not.

"I don't really want to go in there." I whispered to no one but myself.

"You have to." A voice said from beside me. I jumped and stifled my scream as I glared at La and smacked his shoulder, "What the hell? Don't do that! Where have you been anyway?" I grumbled the last part as La gave me a small smile. "You had to find this place on your own, Jet nor I were allowed to interfere in this part of your journey."

My mouth dropped open like a fish as I narrowed my eyes at him, "What journey? Why is this cave so special?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"It's the beginning of your first test."

* * *

**A/N** Hey guys! No I'm not dead! I just got so caught up with uni work that I had little to no time to write this! I'm so happy all of you were excited for Jet returning to the story, i've been waiting to do this since he died in Ba Sing Se. If you caught on there's a little bit of foreshadowing about the third book in here, it's pretty obvious but if you don't know what it is I'm not saying cause I don't want to spoil it!

So...Zuko finally found out, I hope i kept his reaction in check. I just thought that he might have reacted like that because he has changed and it has been six months since he's seen his girlfriend. But, ergh I'm nervous about how you all thought of his reaction! And we found out the team that's going into the Sprit World to get our stupid girl back! We need to come up with a team name for them three. Aang, Suki and Zuko. Ansuko? whatever...i'll leave that up to you guys... And Hana has to do tests? what's all that about? we'll find out next chapter where it should all be about Hana and doing her first test, whatever that could be.

**Don't forget I've now got a Twitter Account, follow me at perfectnight00 for update info, sneak peaks and just communication!**

See you next time guys!


	4. The First Test

**Thank you to the following;** _**chasedupthesky, Dearest Heart, cutepennamehere, SmartOotori, ClintBarton18, AmberMidnightSkies, lossofalovedone, Barn Owl Eye, daydreamer0001, SOPHI-106, Vronieva, Kuronique Misaki and ValkyriePaintingRoses.**_

* * *

**REPLY'S**

**Guest - **You should study more than read, studies are much more important but it makes me feel special haha. Well you'll have to find out if she gets stuck, dun dun duuun.

**TheLovlierOne - **Haha, I love people telling me their reactions! Haha play-by-play is not required but does bring me great joy :3 I love these trios! All i wish was that i was this amazing animator and could make my story come to life. Hana wakes up? well it's a 50/50, you won't find out till the end i guess. mwahaha.

**Carlisle Fan 22 - **That's fine! I'm just glad people still read this after some of my shocking update gaps! I hope she passes her tests too!

**Demonpie17 - **Haha I'm glad people liked his reaction to Zuko. I didn't know if i did him justice!

**Raidersfan777 - **Haha, well he's sort of stressed at the moment so I though it was justified haha

**LittleDragonRider - **Yep, always a catch with the spirit world. But if she didn't have tests there would be no story! the horror! yeah, i want them back together too but we've got a looong long way until we have them reunited :( I'll throw some Kataang in there for you in the next chapter if i can make it work :)

**Turtleduck98 - **Naw you are my friend, we can be geeky and fawn over Zuko any time on twitter. Maybe I'll add it in as an extra at the end of the story hahah. I think this review was the funniest one you've ever written. I remember i was sick with the flu when i read it and i was laughing so hard snot bubbles were coming out of my nose it was disgusting but hilarious. HOLY SHIT HOW AMAZING WAS THE FINALE?! if you haven't seen it this is awkward. And is it bad that i'm already planning the LOK series. ugh i need to stop that right now! but my plot line is so interesting...wahh...anywayyy. I've been meaning to mention this but i always forgot in previous comments but YES! I have read the comics, I am sort of diverting from them but the third book will based loosely on it. Like **mini spoiler** his mum will be coming into play but just not in the way of the comics. I'm not sure about most of the details yet but yeah...thats about as much as i will say on the matter. Hana could probably pull off dying in the Spirit World. But i'm not sure if i want her to try that. I have one song, it's pretty cheesy but a goodun. It's Ultimate you by Lindsay Lohan, it would be Hana pov and probe set in the first book. i've been having it on repeat for like 3 days straight now...sneak peeks are on twitter..this time haha.

* * *

_**The Lost Princess: Soul Searching.**_

_**Chapter 4: The First Test.**_

* * *

**Before I forget, there's a few references in this chapter from the Legend of Korra series. If you haven't seen it I'll leave a message at the bottom explaining and whatnot!**

So not only did I have to die but I also have to do some random tests? The Spirit World really sucked, I thought this was going to be a walk in the park, well apparently it's about to be a walk through the cave. As La wasn't being creepy enough he suddenly disappeared in a bright white light from my side and left me alone with the wailing from inside the cave. My palms began to sweat profusely as I took a deep breath; I wasn't scared about going into a dark cave. I'd charge right in there with my head held high, the only thing I was scared about was what I was going to find in there. Obviously I could hear someone crying but I really hoped I wasn't about to fight someone to the death. One being I'm already dead and two…I was _way_ too tired for this. I just wanted to get this over and done with already.

"Well it's no use standing out here then." I mumbled to myself as I finally took one step forwards. All I wanted to do was run away and curl up underneath a massive boulder and sleep forever. But I knew I had to do this, I had to buck up. I'd faced down Azula numerous times and I survived the torture of the boiling rock, I still had the scars to prove it.

Thinking about my scars my hand travelled to the back of my shoulder, the sensitive burnt skin there reminded me of my horrible past when I was eight and encountered the rough rhinos. Glancing down my arms, faint, white and raised scars could still be seen from my time in the boiling rock. And I knew that if I looked at my back, I would see the same thing there as well.

How could Zuko actually find me attractive with these?

No, I couldn't think like that. Even with his scar Zuko was the handsomest man I had ever laid eyes on. Besides, with him it didn't matter what was on the outside, I should know that it's what on the inside that counts. For him and me both, he put up with me when I went crazy and tried to kill everyone (Katara). And I put up with his moody ass for a year before he changed into who he is today. I knew I was doing this for him, for us.

I was doing this so that we could be together forever, live happily ever after and all that crap.

The sunlight was blocked out immediately after I stepped inside the cave. It was like I had my eyes closed but I knew they were open. I'd never been in such overwhelming darkness before; I spread my hands out, hoping to touch the side of the cave. I spun around; I didn't want to be here anymore. But as I turned, everything was dark. I couldn't see a thing! I spun around but nothing changed, there was no lighting of the darkness, nothing! I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I took a deep breath.

This was a test, I had to be calm and think about this rationally, I didn't want to fail it and die, for good…

Because I had been spinning around I had no idea which way I should go. I shrugged my shoulders as I held my hands out before me as I started walking, hopefully I'd walk into the wall and I'd be able to figure out where to go from there. I had been walking for over a minute and I still hadn't hit a wall, what were the odds that I had randomly picked the right way? Slim to none…

All the while I could hear the crying, it was slightly eerie as I was scared I was going to get attacked any minute now from some crazy person. I had no idea how long I had been walking when suddenly I saw a light a little further away. It was small and green. It didn't illuminate anything but I dropped my arms by my side and hurried over to the light. As I got closer the crying seemed to die down and I was finally able to make out the green light. It actually wasn't a green light at all. It was a door, a large metal door, from around the edges the green light peeked out. I stood in front of the door, wondering if I should open it, I have no idea what's going to be behind it.

"Do it for Zuko." I whispered to myself as I gripped the cool handle of the door and pushed. The light blinded me for a few seconds; I raised my hands up to my face to hopefully block out the light when it stopped suddenly. I dropped my hands as I was finally able to look around the room I was in. It looked strangely familiar, the walls were rock and the floor was stone. To my left was a giant metal door that had to be rolled to open, I glanced over my shoulder and it didn't surprise me when the door I had just come through was no longer there. Turning my head back to the front I gasped when I saw a figure lying down on the ground, suddenly the memories came flooding back and I knew exactly where I was.

"Jet!" I called as I ran up to him, lying on the floor. His eyes were closed as I saw blood seeping through his shirt. "Jet! Wake up!" I screamed as I shook his shoulders. It felt like I was under Lake Laogai all over again, seeing Jet wounded by Long Feng and dying in my arms.

Why was La showing me this? How was this a test? I gasped as I glanced down at my hands, are they giving me a second chance, can I bring Jet back to life so that he doesn't die here? I placed my hands on top of his chest, the warm sticky blood touching my fingers as I closed my eyes and willed everything I had into healing him. I let out a frustrated cry when nothing happen, again.

"Hana." Jet's soft voice broke my thoughts as I opened my eyes and looked down at him, his face a sickly pale and beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "What makes you think you'd be able to heal me this time around?" he croaked out as I tried to reply but nothing came out of my mouth. I drew my hands back from his chest as I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. "Why…" I managed to whisper, "Why do they do this to me? Why show me you dying when I've been living with this guilt ever since you died. Are they trying to drive me crazy? Because I've been there." I growled as I clenched my fists as I locked gazes with Jet. He gave me a sad smile, "It's not to give you a second chance to heal me…it's a second chance to get closure, to release the guilt you've been carrying around with you this whole time."

I wiped my eyes as I found Jet's hand and gripped it, "But I didn't want you to die Jet, you shouldn't have died!" I cried as Jet squeezed my hand. "Hana, if you were meant to heal me, you would have. You of all people should know that everything happens for a reason. Besides, if you'd have healed me, I wouldn't be able to help you right now. And you'd be dealing with this on your own." He managed to give me a weak smile as I sniffed and smiled back, "This is a sucky first test." I grumbled to him as he rolled his eyes slightly. "You think you've got it tough." I managed to laugh as Jet choked out a wet cough, I winced.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this again, just for me."

"You're the only person I'd do this for, so count yourself lucky." Jet rubbed his forehead as I glanced around the cave, it was dark and ominous, a shiver ran down my back as I brought my gaze back to Jet.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked him. His gaze found mine, as he suddenly turned serious. "You've got to forgive yourself Hana, what happened under Lake Laogai wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped Long Feng from brainwashing me; if it wasn't me I could have been either you or Aang. I'm glad it was me and not you, Hana."

"How can you say that?" I cried, "You died! You shouldn't have died either way. If I had been strong enough I could of healed you, but my powers didn't work because I wasn't strong enough!"

"No." He spoke firmly, causing me to shut up. "You weren't weak Hana, you never were. It just wasn't meant to be. Tell me, you haven't been able to waterbend ever since you saved Zuko, haven't you?"

I was going to retort but I stopped and thought. Jet was right, I tried to waterbend that water in the bowl at the feast but I couldn't. He nodded his head to me, "It's because your powers were never yours, don't you see that? They were La's, and he chose when you could use them."

"So it's his fault your dead!" I yelled, I could feel my anger rising at La, that damn Spirit. He keeps screwing my life up, all this time, the waterbending had been his, and he didn't let me save Jet! "Don't be mad at him, it wasn't his choice either."

"What?" I said in surprise. Jet sighed, "One of the Elders told La that in the future I would somehow help you in the Spirit World. So he was ordered not to heal me. So you see, this was my destiny all along, to help you…"

I didn't say anything, his words sunk in as I sighed and smiled at him, "Thank you. If I was in your position, I don't know what I would do." Jet gave me a smile, "Alright, so now the last thing left for you to do is to forgive yourself, properly."

"And how do I do that?" I quirked a brow at him as Jet's hard gaze softened, "You have to know that I wasn't your fault, speak to your soul, Hana."

"Now you sound like La, how much time have you been spending around him?"

"_Hana._" Jet sighed as I rolled my eyes, "Ok, fine."

I rolled back onto my butt as I crossed my legs and placed my hands on my knees, I shut my eyes. Ok, tell my soul that it wasn't my fault that Jet died.

"It wasn't my fault." I said flatly as I peeked one eye open, "did it work?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"You have to believe your own words Hana. And you'll know when it works."

"How?"

"You just will." He groaned as I pouted but closed my eyes again, I took two deep breaths and exhaled slowly. Believe in your words. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't control what happened, forgive yourself.

"It wasn't my fault, I can't change what happened because it's fate. It wasn't my fault." I paused for a few seconds, but still nothing happened.

"Believe." Jet's voice echoed to me. Ok, after listening to everything Jet told me I finally understood.

"Forgive me for not realizing sooner that I couldn't control what happened."

Suddenly there was a gust of wind as my eyes opened and I looked at Jet. The wound on his chest was closing up in a white light, I watched from my own chest dark smoke spiraled out from my chest as it twirled into the air and disappeared. The white light that had healed Jet was now swirling around; I reached out a hand to touch it as suddenly it shot straight into me.

It blew me back as my head smacked against the cold, hard ground as I groaned and rubbed the back of my head in annoyance. "Seriously, the last time something like this happened I died. I swear if I die one more time I'll go crazy, again." A hand suddenly appeared in my vision as Jet loomed above me. His face more alive then I have seen it this past day in the Spirit World. I reached up and clasped my hand with his as he pulled me up. "What was that?" I asked him once I was steady on my own two feet.

"The darkness was the guilt in your soul, I'm guessing La doesn't tell you much, huh?"

"Your guess is correct." I sighed as Jet chuckled, from one of his pockets he whipped out another stem of wheat as he placed it in the corner of his mouth. Jet shoved his hands into his pockets, "Well, I'm not really good at explaining all this spirit hoo-ha but I'll give it a go." He smirked at me. "Well, the whole point of this Journey is for you to go to the tree so you can find your soul." I nodded, "Well that's not true." I frowned at him, "But La told me that when I 'died' my soul was going to the Tree of Life and I'd have to go get it back."

"Well, it's sort of true. But you are your Soul, when someone goes to the Spirit World they go in Soul form. The whole reason for these tests is to cleanse your soul so that when you do find the Tree you can be healed. But for the Tree to heal you, your soul has to be cleansed from any darkness inside it. Right now you just cleansed your soul of Guilt, following me?"

"Surprisingly yes, you explain things much better than the old fart."

"Who now?" I screamed in fright as I spun around and pointed my finger at the stupid white robed, black haired, tanned skin, twenty-something-thousand year old spirit. "Do you get a kick out of scaring me? Seriously, warn me when you're going to show up unannounced, cough or sneeze or something!" La chuckled as I heard Jet join him too. I glanced over my shoulder, "Not you too! Is this pick on Hana day?"

"Its pick on Hana all the time." La smirked as I glared at him, "One day, you're going to sneak up on me and scare me, and then I'm going to kick you where it _really, really_ hurts, and then you'll think twice about pissing me off. Oh yeah, did I fail to mention where you lied to me…once again!"

"I didn't lie, I just withheld some information." He shrugged his shoulders.

"_Vital _information!" I screeched in his face as he only leaned slightly away and waved it off. "Now Hana, stop getting mad, you'll get wrinkles before you turn eighteen."

"I'm not mad! I'm furious and pissed off!" I crossed my arms as I felt Jet throw his arm around my shoulders. "One big happy family." He nudged my ribs as I got my elbow and hit him in the gut. He doubled over in pain as he coughed and spluttered.

"So I passed the first test, now what?" I said in a grumpy voice as La extended his hand out for me. I looked at it strangely as I rolled my eyes and placed my hand in his. Jet grasped mine as suddenly the cave we were all standing in shimmered and dissolved away. The glowing dark green and cave walls faded away and then we were all standing on the cliff-side I had seen before I entered the cave.

* * *

I yanked my hand free from La as soon as I was sure I wouldn't fall off the cliff and backed away from the edge. I spun on my heel as I headed into the forest. "If you know what's good for you, don't follow me!" I yelled to them both as I headed into the forest. I found a dirt track as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest, the trees here were friendlier looking than the ones before when I had come in. There were no creepy vines hanging down and small Spirit's flew around me, I giggled when one landed on my shoulder and made a cute chirping sound in my ear. I continued walking through the forest when I heard a low humming sound, it peaked my interest as I changed course and followed the sound. When it got louder I ducked behind a large bush and peeked through some of the leaves. Before me was a small lake, and in the middle was an island with a big tree. I'm guessing it wasn't 'The Tree' because it didn't look all that flash. It had large fruits growing on it that looked extremely delicious. Connecting this land to the island was a small bridge made of grass. Spirits were casually walking over to the island and taking the fruit.

My stomach rumbled as I stood from the bush, the spirit that had been sitting on my shoulder flew away as I leaped over the bush and headed towards the island.

Before I stepped one foot onto the bridge, a green light flashed and an ugly, tall animal stood in my way.

"And just who do you think you are?" it crossed it's arms at me as I stood back and looked at the creepy thing. Overall it was taller than me, its face was white with a brown nose and yellow eyes. Its ears were large like a bat and around it's neck was a tribal necklace with teeth.

"Well, you're a weird looking thing." I said under my breath. The animal thing seemed to hear me as it reached out to my forehead and pushed me. I fell over as I gasped and glared at him. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"All the same, humans are so disrespectful even now." It rubbed its forehead as I stood up and brushed myself down.

"I'm disrespectful? You just pushed me to the floor, what if I had broken something?" I yelled at him as he quirked an eyebrow, "Not my problem you tried to trespass on my Oasis." I snorted and crossed my arms, "Oasis, that speck of dust? I've seen better Oasis's than that one." His gaze darkened.

In a split second the thing tried to grab me but I dodged to the side, "Ha, too slow." I mocked as it disappeared in a green flash. I realized that it would try and grab me from behind so I ran forwards hoping to get over the bridge. I was halfway when I felt a hand grab the back of my clothes and I screamed as I was tossed through the air and into the lake. I made a large splash, it wasn't that deep, the water came up to my waist but still, I could have drowned. You know, not being able to swim and all.

"I could have drowned!" I yelled to the animal as it placed its hands on its hips and turned his nose up at me. "Well don't try and trespass."

"I wasn't trespassing! You cant own a stupid tree you great big stupid fur ball." I reached down in the water and collected a handful of pebbles. I started tossing them at the animal. He dodged every single one of them.

"Well this just proves my theory right, humans never change. They are just dumb, angry beasts." He said nonchalantly as I frowned, "Well this dumb angry beast is about to go psycho on your ugly ass."

"Ugly?" the animal said in shock, "I believe the term now used is have you looked in the mirror?" he then let out a barking laugh as I gritted my teeth. "I'll have you know, a Shirshu's butthole looks better than your face!" I screamed at him. He waved it off as he continued laughing.

"Just you wait! When I get over there, I'm going to kick your butt so hard—"

"Making friends everywhere you go I see!" La's voice called out to the left of me as I stopped what I was saying and looked over at him. Jet and him were standing on the edge of the lake, both chuckling to themselves.

"Don't mind Hana, Aye-aye. She's a bit of an over exaggerator!" La called with his stupid smirk on his stupid face.

"Excuse me? You want to come over here and say that to my face? Mr. I'm so pretty with my long perfect hair and perfect teeth. I'll knock those out for you!"

"Still mad I see?"

"I'm not mad!" I shrieked, my voice breaking as it caused Jet and La to both break out into fits of manly giggles. I was getting ready to walk over to them and punch them both in the head when the Aye-aye appeared in front of me and directly in my face.

It was such a shock that I screamed and tripped over my own feet and landed on my butt in the water again. "Your names Hana?" he asked me as I looked up at him with a frown and nodded, "And why do you care? Going to join them in the taunting? Oh wait, you already did that." I sat in the water in a grumpy mood. When the Aye-aye didn't do anything I looked up at him, he was staring at me with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What? You've already established that you think I'm ugly. You know if you take a picture it would last longer." I smirked at him as I groaned as I pushed myself to my feet, water dripping off me.

"No, no, I still think you're ugly but it's just my friend Stinky mentioned you some time ago." I frowned as wrung out my clothes from the water. "What? And who names their kid Stinky?" I asked the Aye-aye as he gave me a half smirk and crossed his arms.

"Stinky is the glorious name that I gave him."

"Well that explains a lot…" I grumbled.

"He doesn't visit me that much, he's a busy guy, but it was a few weeks ago he came to see me and said that a girl named Hana would be arriving in the Spirit World." I rolled my eyes, "Wow, such a riveting story, tell me more." I said with heavy sarcasm, the Aye-aye picked up on it as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, he told me that you were well-mannered and a high-class girl."

"He must have told you the wrong name, because I'm none of those. And I fail to see the point why…Stinky…would tell you that anyway." I shrugged as I brushed past him to walk back over to Jet and La.

"Because Stinky is one of the Elders that you're going off to meet."

**_**Present Time**_**

The giant Fire Nation Ship tore through the warm waters as it headed north to the Northern Water Tribe. Among the general crew were three guests. Suki, Aang and Zuko. The Fire Lord was currently on the deck, leaning on the side of the railing, his hair had been let down from it's usual up do and hung just above his eyes. And he was wearing his everyday attire that he wore during his time with the Avatar. He sighed deeply as a droplet of water landed on his chin as he wiped it away hastily. The harsh wind blew his hair around his face and Zuko had actually wished he had kept his hair tied up, he heard light footsteps behind him, he could already guess who it was.

Suki yawned and stretched her arms behind her head, "Still sulking I see? Come on Zuko," she reached the railing and leant on it, copying him. "We'll be there in just over a week, it's only been three days since I told you. I'm sure she hasn't worsened or anything."

Zuko rubbed his face and gave her a side-glance and a sour look, "If we'd have taken Appa, we'd almost be there by now." He grumbled as Suki rolled her eyes at him, "Aang said he was too tired to fly, don't forget he had been flying me for nearly six days straight. Making him do it again would be cruel, and remember what your uncle said?" she nudged him with her knuckles as he slowly nodded his head but the frown remained. "If anything happens back there, Appa's the quickest way to get to you."

"I know." He mumbled quietly.

"Good!" Suki said happily as she smacked him swiftly on the back. Zuko lurched forwards and spun around to swipe at her neck but she back flipped out of the way. He was actually surprised not to see her in her usual make-up and Kioshi uniform. Her hair was in it's trademark style, her face clean and instead of the bulky uniform she had on a long pair of green pants and a black tank top, strapped to one of her hips was a katana and the other hip had a Kioshi fan. On her feet were her black slipper shoes.

"So moody, grumpy pants. What would Hana say to you moping around like this?" she giggled, Zuko was about to yell at her to get lost when he stopped mid sentence and cocked his head to the side. "You called her Hana."

Suki stopped laughing and she too, realized what she had said. "Huh, I guess I did."

"Why?" Zuko asked her, all anger and annoyance gone from his voice. Suki shrugged and walked back over to him and leant on the railing again, "Well, I've only known her as Kai. We met in the Boiling Rock, the first time I met her I didn't even get her name and she was taken away for beating up one of the guards. Then she told me her name was Kai, but when you guys came to rescue us you all called her Hana so I was confused, I didn't know what to call her so I just stuck with Kai. Then there was that whole thing, fighting with you and her telling everyone that her names Kai yadda-yadda-yadda…it just stuck. And I never told her but I felt like I didn't even know her." She stopped as Zuko studied her face; she was pretty torn up about the subject.

"She had this whole other life before meeting me…a different name, different personality, but she means the world to me. Growing up on Kioshi, we're taught with other girls but we treat them as warrior comrades, not friends. She was the first real friend I ever had, and for me being able to address her as Kai and not Hana made me feel like I knew a different side to her that only I could bond with her about. And she told me she doesn't mind me calling her Kai, but I see the way she looks when people address her as Princess Kai…she hates it. She hates the fact that her real name comes with responsibilities, and Hana has none. I think she just wants to be known as Hana because one; she's been called that her whole life and two; she doesn't want to be treated differently just because of her name." Zuko stood dumbfounded, that must have been the most serious conversation he had ever had with Suki before. That was even more serious then when she was telling him about Hana practically going on her suicide mission.

"When did you realize all of this?" Zuko asked her as Suki smiled and looked out to the open waters. "About an hour ago."

Zuko gaped at her with his mouth dropped open, and then it turned into a wide grin before he started laughing loudly. He gripped his stomach as he doubled over as he continued laughing. Suki quirked an eyebrow at him for a second before she too started laughing.

Crew that walked passed the two gave them weird looks but didn't say anything, as they didn't want to incur the wrath of Fire Lord Zuko.

After a few minutes the two teens both settled down as Zuko turned and leant his back on the railing of the ship, he turned his head to the copper-haired girl. "It's crazy how alike you two are. I can imagine her saying the same thing if your roles were reversed…I miss her Suki." His expression suddenly changed and it caught Suki by surprise, but she had a feeling she knew how to handle it. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I know."

"Why do you think she didn't tell me? Do you think she doesn't trust me—or-or love me?"

"No!" she objected. "Hana loves you like crazy! I don't know why she didn't tell anyone, the only way we'll find out is when we get there and ask her ourselves…together."

Zuko met her gaze as he nodded his head with determination, "Together."

"Hey guys!" Aang's voice rung out from the ship, he emerged from the stairs that led down below, his clothes were crinkled and he had some serious bags under his eyes. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked as soon as the young boy reached them. Aang seemed to catch his breath before he spoke.

"I've been trying all night but for some reason I just cant do it."

"Do what?" Suki said, confused.

"I can't get a connection to the Spirit World."

* * *

**OK sorry for having this out late again. It's not as long as my usual one's but I wanted to get it out for you guys cause you're all so patient with me. So hopefully most of you recognised the aye-aye spirit from LOK. If you literally have no idea what I'm on about then the mean spirit Hana was talking to is in Legend of Korra. If you want to see the episodes with him in it just go on youtube and type 'Legend of Korra the beginnings' and he'll be in it.**

**Suki and Zuko had a deep and ****meaningful. lol, never thought that would happen. And why can't Aang get a connection to the Spirit World? dun dun duuun. (it'll be explained don't worry)**

_**Don't forget to follow me on twitter at Perfectnight00 for Sneak peaks, updates and communication!**_


End file.
